My Best Friend's Girl
by Rachel Lily Gleek Potter
Summary: When a neo-nazi, fundamentalist group stages a takeover in Ohio, and a "couple of hot jews" from WMHS must depend on each other for their survival, how will their lives and relationship be changed?  FINCHEL and one-sided Puckleberry. Very AU.
1. The Last Friday

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or Puck, Rachel, Finn, or any other characters. I wish I did but I don't**

**I'm calling this chapter a prologue because it really doesn't relate to the story at all. It was kind of "practice" for writing the characters and a little bit of fluff before the story kicks off.**

RPOV:

After parking, Kurt walked around his large SUV to open my door. I guess I must have given him a funny look because he said, rather irritably,

"What, I'm not allowed to be a gentleman."

"No, you're fine. I just wasn't expecting it. No one ever opens doors and things like that anymore."

"I'll have to tell my brother off then. He should always open doors for you." He turned to walk toward the building muttering something that sounded suspiciously like, "unchivalrous oaf." I laughed, both at the expression on his face and his accurate, though slightly unkind characterization of my boyfriend. My bofriend. It still gave me a thrill to call or even think of Finn as my boyfriend, even after almost two years. It was just unreal that I, Rachel Berry, the quintessential geek, was dating Finn Hudson.

"Okay Miss lovesick, stop daydreaming about your boyfriend and let's go inside and show off my project." Kurt said, breaking into my thoughts.

"You sound like I'm a painting or something." I responded but began to walk with him. He linked arms with me as we entered the movie theater. I could see the rest of the group standing in a clump. As we approached Noah yelled to Kurt,

"Well its about time you got here Hummel, now we jut need Berry to hurry her ass up before we miss the…" I could actually hear his jaw drop along with the rest of the guys and Santana as they recognized me. "Wo-ow" Noah choked out while looking up and down at the new outfit, designed by Kurt, my loosely pinned up hair and Kurt-ified makeup. If I may say so myself, I looked pretty good. "Berry, you look…wow…" Kurt looked at Mercedes.

"I win."

"Fine, I'm buying snacks." She said grudgingly.

"You bet on me!" I yelled at them.

"Yep." Said Kurt looking satisfied.

"I said that he couldn't make you look good enough to leave Puck speechless." Mercedes explained sheepishly.

"And I said that I definitely could!"Kurt said gleefully. It could have been a compliment if he hadn't then began singing under his breath "Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I and lets face it, who isn't less fortunate than I?"

"Kurt, no singing" I warned him.

"Whoa, Kurt you're a miracle worker, how'd you reprogram her brain to actually say no singing?" Santana asked. I glared at her and she just smirked back.

"Guys, we're going to miss the movie if we don't get a move on." Mike, ever the peacemaker, pointed out. Noah walked over to me and held out his arm.

"May I escort you nin milady/" he asked formally causing Santana and Quinn to roll their eyes. I wasn't sure rather to be flattered or freaked out by his attitude. Finn stepped forward and slapped his arm down.

"My girl's off limits Puck, remember?" he said easily, draping his arm around me, though there was a menacing undertone to his words that no one missed especially not Quin who turned bright red, and Puck who backed away quickly and apologized softly. I tugged Finn toward the concession stand. As we walked he whispered,

"You look amazing, Rach."

"Thanks, I told Kurt, no sad clown hooker, this time." I whispered back making him laugh.

"Can you guys believe that this is the last Friday night we will ever be high school student" Next Friday we'll have graduated!" I commented to the group.

"And we'll all be going bowling or to another movie." Noah retorted. "Nothing's going to change because of a silly piece of paper. "

"But things will change in the fall because of that piece of paper." Quinn stated matter-of-factly. "After we scatter all over for college, the won't be any more quintuple + Mercedes and Kurt dates on Friday nights."

"Thanks for the singling out Quinn,." Kurt said dryly. Mercedes laughed at his pun.

"But seriously, we should do something special to celebrate our last Friday as high-schoolers." I returned to the original subject.

"Okay, all the girls can pay for once." Noah said. At the rude noises and slaps he sighed, "Okay I have some fireworks in my garage, we can go light them after the movie. There's an open field back in the woods about 15 minutes away, it's the perfect spot!" We all nodded our agreement."Now hurry up, we'll miss the previews."

A/N: So? Thoughts? Suggestions? Rotten Tomatoes? Let Me Know.


	2. Assembly

**A/N: The story really kicks off in this chapter…Hope you like it!**

RPOV:

On Monday morning, the last Monday morning of high school I couldn't help thinking to myself, just as I was about to get into Finn's car to go to school, Kurt maneuvered his "baby" into my driveway.

"I'm taking Rachel today" He said in response to our questioning looks. "I want to show off my handiwork and besides you don't open doors for her anyway." Ignoring Finn's confusion, I laughed and climbed into the passenger seat as Kurt held the door open for me.

"See you at school, Finn!" I called as Kurt hurriedly backed out.

When we got to school, Kurt once again came around to open my door and linked arms with me as we walked into the school. Suddenly he stopped as a few large shadows loomed over us, slushy cups in hand. Really? On the last day before graduation they were still trying to ruin our day. But then again, some people never change. Kurt shrunk back slightly as they leaned towards him. Suddenly I felt an arm drape around me as Finn and Noah walked up on either side of us.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stay the hell away from my girlfriend Karofsky?" Finn yelled."And we've been over the fact that you LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE too many times to count!"

"Sorry Hudson." Karofsky muttered. "wait, your girlfriend?" He looked me over. "Wow, she looks…" at a glare from Finn, Noah, and Kurt, he finished slowly with "different. Come on guys." He led his Neanderthals away.

"Whew!" Kurt sighed with relief. "Thanks guys!"

"No problem." Noah replied. Finn was too busy glaring at Karofsky's retreating back to answer.

"Come on." I said, tugging at Finn's arm. "We've got to get to class." Suddenly the ancient PA system crackled to life and Principal Figgins said rather nervously,

"Will everyone please report to the gymnasium, this is mandatory for all students and staff. Please get there as quickly as possible." We all looked at each other questioningly.

"Cheerios assembly?" Finn asked. Kurt shook his head.

"As insane as Coach Sylvester is, she would have told us if there was an assembly today." He said.

"All right, let's go then." I said "We don't want to end up on the floor." I don't know of any other school that seriously doesn't have enough bleacher space for their students but that's definitely WMHS. At least 50 of the latest comers to assemblies end up on the four of us joined a the parade of people headed to the gym continuing to speculate about what this "assembly" could be about.

As we entered the gym, I could see that Finn's suggestion that Coach Sylvester was having a "sudden death" performance for the Cheerios (a suggestion that had nearly sent Kurt into a full-on panic attack) was not correct. Neither was Noah's idea that Vocal Adrenaline was attacking us again, unless their new costumes were similar to that of a security guard's uniform, with what looked like real guns in the holsters. As the men in uniform ushered us into the bleachers I could tell that one thought was going through all of our minds- What the heck is going on?

"Hello students and faculty of William McKinley High School." A tall man had stepped out to the middle of the gym, flanked by 2 of the guards in uniform. "We are going to read out a list of names, those people are going to come down and stand in a line. When we instruct them to do so, they will walk outside and follow the further instructions given then. Anyone who resists will be shot." There was a frightened murmur throughout the gym. I looked over at Finn, terrified, to see a mirror of my fear in his eyes. I turned to see similar expressions on Kurt and Noah's faces. The microphone crackled as the man began reading from a piece of paper,

"Jeremiah Levy, Deborah Katz, Adam Kahn," as he continued reading I looked around again, Finn still just looked scared stiff, as did Kurt, but as I met Noah's eyes I saw the awful truth register there.

"Jews." He whispered and I nodded horrified. What on earth could this mean?

"Jacob Ben Israel." As he read that name a scream resonated throughout the gym.

"No!" As Jacob had stood to walk down to the gym floor Lauren ZIzes had dived in front of him. "I won't let you take him!" A shot rang out and she fell to the ground.

"No, Lauren!" Jacob yelled, and he began to run as if to tackle the man who had shot her and another shot rang through the gym. My own personal stalker fell to the ground with a cry of pain. I turned and buried my face in Finn's shoulder, I didn't want to watch him die. The man continued to read from his list and then I heard the words I was dreading.

"Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry." Finn and Kurt gasped and I could have told you where each of the rest of the members of the glee club were seated from their own gasps.

"Rachel no!" Finn whispered as I got up. He held on to me tightly.

"Finn, they'll kill you too. I have to go. I promise I will see you again soon." I looked at Kurt, silently pleading for him to protect my boyfriend. "I Love You" I said softly and leaned to kiss him before turning to make my way down the bleachers.

FPOV:

My heart broke as Rachel pulled away from me. All I wanted was to be able to protect her from all harm.

"Finn, I promise you that I will take care of her for you." Puck said quietly as he moved past. "I will make sure she is safe. Finn, I will make sure she gets back to you or I will not be coming back." His words had a sincerity to them that I, despite our history, believed 100%.

"Please Puck, and don't you dare hurt her in any way or I will murder you!" I told him.

"Finn, I got your back. And I would never hurt your girl."

"Ok, keep her safe! And um stay safe yourself!" I gave him a one-armed hugand he lightly punched my shoulder.

"See you soon." If Kurt hadn't had such a tight grip on my arm I probably would have leapt after him, and Rachel begging them not to leave me. As it was I was sobbing, like a baby.

"No, no, no, no. Rachel, rach, rach" I just kept muttering. I knew that my whole body was shaking but I couldn't help it. Kurt wrapped his arms around me and murmured comfortingly in my ear. I watched as the tall man at the microphone finished reading his list, crumpled it up, and threw it backwards as he walked out of the gym. As soon as all of the uniformed men left the gym there was pandemonium.

"Come on Kurt!" I yelled running towards the door. He followed me as I ran outside just in time to see a large open truck pulling away. Just inside I could see my beautiful girlfriend, with my best friend since kindergarten holding her tight. I fell to my knees and sobbed. As time passed each of the members of glee club gathered around me. We all sat together for a long time, crying and mourning the loss of our two friends.

NPOV:

As we were marched out of the gym, I noticed that Rachel was sobbing. They led us to an open truck and indicated that we should get inside. I helped Rachel up and then climbed in myself, wrapping my arms around her once I had sat down. Gosh I hated it! I hated feeling so weak, so powerless. Puckasaurus doesn't take crap from anyone, y'know. But when I realized that that man was calling out all the Jewish kids and teachers in the school, I was scared. Because that meant that this was bigger than me, bigger than the small girl shaking in my arms, bigger than WMHS or even Lima. This was old hate, old problems and I was helpless against them. So I promised my best friend that I would take care of his girl because it was all I could do. I couldn't watch him die, I would die for him I think but that wouldn't help at all. So I would help him by watching out for Rachel. After all, I did care about her too. A little. I've never been good at the touchy-feely stuff, so as she continued to cry I did he only thing I could. I tried to make her laugh, or make her slap me, or just bring her back to herself somehow!

"So jewfro and that twilight goth chick huh? Never would have guessed."

"Shut up Noah." She muttered, turning away from me to stare out the back of the truck. I followed her gaze and saw Finn running out of the building, followed by Kurt. As the truck we were in pulled away, I saw Finn fall to the ground, and Rachel sobbed even harder if that was possible.

"Shh…Rachel, it will be ok."

"What are we going to do Noah?" she asked me.

"I don't know Rachel, but don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you." She leaned back against me and her sobs subsided slightly, though she was still shaking violently. I almost started crying too as I watched everything I'd ever known disappear.

**A/N: I was almost crying writing this. It's really hard for me to write scared and sad Rachel, because I love her so much. It was surprisingly hard to kill Jacob too. Oh well, I think it turned out okay.**

**So what do you think of "teddy bear" Noah? I think he's sweet : )**

**So? Thoughts? Suggestions? Rotten Tomatoes? Let me know.**


	3. Nightmares become Reality

**A/N: WARNING- Puck's got a dirty mouth, so watch out for it this chapter!**

RPOV:

I couldn't believe this was happening. In addition to the constant pain of my last view of Finn's tortured face, I knew where this nightmare that had suddenly become my reality was headed. Unlike Noah, I actually attended and paid attention in history classes. I knew all of these little bits about the Holocaust that were floating around in my mind now, torturing me. 6 million people, killed in the most brutal ways, starved to death, forced to work themselves to the bone; to some, death in a gas chamber had been a welcome relief. I was terrified that that would be me and Noah's fate. I was sure that I had kissed Finn for the last time, though I hadn't dared tell him that because he would never have let me go.

The truck rolled to a stop. I sat frozen. I didn't want to get out and have to face this horrifying future. Noah stood up and gently pulled me up beside him.

"Come on Rachel, we've got to go." We left the truck and joined a flow of people."Wow, this definitely did not just happen at McKinley" Noah commented. I didn't bother to point out that we had driven at least 2 hours, and that this was obviously more widespread than WMHS, probably more widespread than Lima, and maybe even more widespread than Ohio. I just hoped that by some miracle, my dads were safe.

As we joined the line, I noticed that people ahead were being asked to hand over all of their personal belongings. Worst suspicion number one- Confirmed. I turned to Noah, reaching inside my purse and searching for my cell phone and credit card.

"Give me your phone Noah, and any credit cards or large amount of money you may have."

"Why?"

"Because they are taking everything." I reached inside my shirt, ignoring the crude look he gave me and extracted a small pouch. " My daddy gave this to me when I started high school, it blends in with my skin so it won't be noticeable even if we're forced to change clothes, Its also waterproof which has come in handy many times with slushies." I slipped my phone and credit card in the pouch then quickly removed my gold "Finn" necklace and dropped it in before holding my hand out to Noah. He placed his phone, 2 credit cards and a small picture in my hand. I added them to my bag, noticing as I did so that that the picture was of Beth. I smiled at Noah when he noticed me looking at it, and to my surprise he simply smiled back instead of calling me out for looking at his personal things.

When we passed the man who was collecting the personal items I dropped my purse on the pile and slipped off a small yarn bracelet that Quinn had made at our "girls night"(which of course included Kurt) on Saturday. Noah threw his wallet down without looking at it. We kept following the line and before too long Noah suddenly leaned around me and tapped the man in front of me in line.

"Trade places with me." He barked at the startled man.

"Excuse me?" the man asked.

"Trade places with me or get a black eye and then trade places, your choice." I didn't blame the man for giving him a scared look and jumping behind me quickly. Noah's pretty scary when he wants to be.

"What was that all about?" I asked him, confused.

"They're counting people off. We were going to be separated." He muttered gruffly. "I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"Oh." I looked ahead and noticed that they were indeed counting people off in groups of twenty. Thanks to Noah, we would now be in the same group.

"Nineteen, Twenty. Please stop here sir." The man counting gestured me and Noah onward while stopping the man who Noah had switched wit. Noah smirked at his success and I rolled my eyes at him. Some things never changed.

We entered a large room with showerheads, I was inwardly screaming. A woman with horribly cold looking eyes stepped in front of us.

"Please spread yourselves around the room and remove all of your clothing, after the water stops, file in an orderly fashion into the next room." I looked around, mingled expressions of fear and discomfort decorated the faces of everyone there. But her speech wasn't a request, it was an order and we all knew it. So gradually everyone started to slowly remove their clothes. Noah stepped in front of me quickly.

"Um, what the heck are you doing?"

"Relax, I'm not looking at you, I'm just making sure no one else does. And would it kill you to say what the hell like a normal person?"

"Oh, Thank you." I said stiffly. "And I don't see why I should resort to unnecessarily crude vocabulary in order to express myself. There are so many words in the English language, why must you always choose the vulgar ones?"

"Because they express myself perfectly. Like this place is a fucking hellhole and that woman is a fucking Bitch! Say it Rachel, say it!" I remember Finn once forcing me to swear, now Noah was doing it?

"Fine. This place is a fucking hellhole." I muttered as the water started to fall. I breathed a sigh of relief, just water.

"Louder Rachel I can barely hear you!"

"This place is a fucking hellhole!" I said louder.

"With feeling Rach!" Noah encouraged me.

"THIS PLACE IS A FUCKING HELLHOLE!" I shouted, surprised at how good it felt not that I would ever admit that to Noah, or Finn. A few people in the room gave me startled looks while a few murmured agreement or encouragement as the water stopped and we all slowly moved toward the next room.

Once there they handed each of us a thin skimpy pice of cloth, it would be a huge stretch to call it clothing a tie for our hair, and a crucifix necklace. I slipped the cloth over my head reluctantly. Once it was on I looked down, the sacklike dress was way too large and hung off my shoulders leaving it with an uncomfortably low neckline. Despite the large size of the top, it was much too short on the bottom, leaving even me, queen of the short skirts embarrassed. I looked over at Noah, he had been handed something that was obviously supposed to be a pair of shorts. It hung off of him quite a lot but looked too small in certain other areas that he was looking at with dismay. He looked up at me and laughed humorlessly.

"I do believe that's shorter than a Cheerios skirt Berry, Congratulations."

"Shut it Puckerman." I snapped at him, then I looked down again. "Oh dear!" I joined him in laughing quietly. "This is miserable." I commented softly.

"Yeah. I mean, you look like a slut and I can't even enjoy it because everyone will know." He replied with a look down at his too tight shorts. "This place is seriously cramping Puckzilla's style."

Before I could reply to his crude statement the cold-eyed woman came into the room.

"Follow me." She led us to a rundown shack and gestured for us to go inside. I looked around gasping. There were ten boards lifted to about three feet off the ground that I assumed were supposed to be beds. The cold-eyed woman pointed two of us towards each bed, not making any differentiation between male and female. Noah and I were pointed towards one of the beds in the middle. It was barely large enough for me to fit comfortably, let alone the two of us. I awkwardly climbed on to the bed and he followed me as the woman walked around, sliding up bars that I hadn't noticed before that were obviously intended to keep us all in the beds for the night and threw a small thin blanket in each bed. As she turned out the lights and left the shack, I was acutely aware of two things. One, it was freezing cold in there, and the tiny blanket that barely covered us didn't help much, and two, I was lying very very close to McKinley High's biggest man-whore and badass in very very insufficient clothing.

"Relax." Noah whispered in my ear, "There's no way that you will be able to sleep all tensed up like that. Are you cold?" Without waiting for an answer, he pulled me closer, draping his arm over me and holding me close to his reassuringly warm body. "Chill out Rach, I'm not going to do anything to you, you're my best friend's girl."

**A/N: So… What'd you think? Was Puck's character true enough? How about Rachel's?**

**Okay Audience participation time! To offset the depressing subjects of these next few chapters, I wanna include some cute, growing closer Puck/Rachel moments, (ie the swearing in this chapter)for example a couple about bullying, the last one will be about Finn, so what else should they discuss? I would love some input here.**

**So? Thoughts? Suggestions? Rotten Tomatoes? Let me know!**


	4. Decreasing Hope

**A/N: I'm SOOO sorry, I haven't updated in what feels like forever but I got hit with a ton of hw and all sorts of other things. So here's chapter 4.**

RPOV:

The days of captivity began to run together; same pattern, no change, increasing depression, decreasing hope.

Beginning at sun up, the day was strictly managed, never changing. Women and Men were separated, which had thrown Noah into a panic attack the first day. From, what I could gather, he'd made some promise to Finn to never let me out of his sight.

Mornings were filled with what everyone called "brainwashing sessions", when out of hearing of the eagle-eyed guards of course. They called it "conversion learning." It basically meant sitting in a bare, freezing cold room for hours while someone up front yelled at you about all the wrongs of Judaism and why and how to convert and "get to heaven."

Then they gave us "lunch" which was supposed to be meat, bread and vegetables. It was usually a plate with an unidentifiable brown glob, a thin piece of moldy bread, and drippy green mush. The first couple days some people, especially the older ones made a fuss about the food not being kosher. However, after a couple days when they realized it was all we'd get and it was eat it or starve, the complaints subsided.

After "Lunch" we always had to do some form of hard labor, usually outside. It was the one time I wasn't cold, so maybe it had some benefits. At first, we had to dig a ditch that we were then expected to use as a toilet. Yeah, it was really gross. Then we had to harvest this field. They told us that in winter we would shovel and in spring, plant the fields.

In the evening there was a three hour church service. Finally we were returned to the shack and locked in.

By the time we'd been in the shack for a week, Alex, one of the guys, had figured out how to unlock the bed bars, allowing us to move around a bit at night, not that there was much space anyway. Some nights 5 or 10 of us would gather and talk, some nights Noah and I would sit and talk to Alex and his girlfriend Sarah who were right next to us, but most nights I ended up just talking to Noah.

I learned a whole different side of Noah Puckerman, talking to him late at night, when neither of us could, or wanted to sleep and silence brought the thoughts that I tried hardest to keep away.

One night almost a month after we had arrived at the hell camp, a date which I only knew because of our phones, which regrettably did not get service, that I kept turned off during the day to save battery and turned on once at night, only to keep track of the days and type a quick message that might send if I ever got service, Noah brought up our high school, a subject I tried to stay away from.

"So, slushie facials suck. I've learned that firsthand. But other than that, what was the worst thing Karofsky or any of the other jerks did to you at school?"

"Why are we talking about this?" I sighed when he just shrugged. "Well, you know that elementary school rhyme 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me', I don't think that's true, words hurt worst of all sometimes. Like the most hurtful things could be the nasty comments the cheerios hurled at me, or the nasty slurs I'd get because of my dads."

"Oh, I see. So, like Kurt and that f-word?"

"Yes." I replied simply. His words brought to my mind one of those very thoughts I tried to avoid, Finn,(Oh gosh Finn!) calling me one night sobbing that he'd been kicked out of the Hummel's house because he'd said the f-word to Kurt. He'd ended up spending the night, several nights in fact in our spare bedroom, until he'd worked things out with Kurt and his dad, in that ridiculous shower curtain.(Ok, I missed him. I missed him way too much to even think about him.)

"I heard some statistic that like one third of all suicides are homosexuals who have been teased just a bit too much."

"Yes that's right." Oh hell, might as well just bring it all out now. "My dad, in high school, well, he attempted suicide, for that reason. Luckily he didn't succeed, but now he, well he did, lead a support group for homosexual teens considering or having attempted suicide. There are a shocking number within a relatively small area."

"Well that settles it then."

"Settles what?"

"I'm never ever going to use that word again."

"What? Why?"

"Well, I actually already tried to avoid using it; Hummel gets enough grief without me adding to it. But after hearing that stat and you know, maybe I could be the one that pushes someone over the edge. Besides, because of that awful word, you might not be her."

"Oh, well that's good Noah." I said weakly. I was already almost in tears because of the flow of memories mention of my dad and Kurt had brought out, and since when did he care about stuff like that. It was too much.

"Hey, Rach, you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just. Gosh, Noah, I miss them all so much! My dads, Kurt, the rest of our friends, FINN!" With that I burst into tears. He moved closer and pulled me to his chest, holding me tight.

"Shh… it's okay Rach, it's ok, you'll see them all again soon." He murmured. He slowly moved to lie down, still hugging me snugly. I cried in his arms until I fell asleep. I was so fortunate to have him there with me, I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: So this was kinda a filler chapter, I needed to get some mechanics out of the way, more heartbreaking action next chapter. But hey, return of Sweet!Puck…**

**Still looking for the sweet moment ideas….definitely can use a couple more…**

**So? Thoughts? Suggestions? Rotten Tomatoes? Let Me Know!**


	5. It's me Rach, Just Noah

**A/N: Ok, this chapter is painful…Just warning you now. I hope I did Noah's POV ok, I'm not sure it turned out as well as Rachel's does.**

NPOV:

Why did this happen? That's the question I keep asking myself. I mean yeah I've never been the nicest guy in the world, maybe this is karmic payback for all those kids I threw in dumpsters and stuff. But Rachel? It might sound like a sissy thing to say, but she doesn't deserve this. Any of this. I don't think Rachel Berry has ever intentionally hurt anyone in her life. Why does she get stuck in this hell?

Looking at other people has started to be depressing. Every day we stay here, people get thinner and dirtier. And their eyes are harder to meet. I can barely look at Rachel. Her beautiful brown eyes which used to dance with life and happiness have lost their light. I would do anything to return happiness to her eyes, just for a little while. Gosh, I sound like the biggest sissy in the world. The old me would probably punch me out for thinking that. But things have changed; everything I've ever known is gone, replaced by a new strange and scary life where I'm fighting to survive.

Oh Great, time to go to their stupid service. It would be so much easier to bear if we at least had full stomachs. But by the time the service rolls around, hunger is already starting to kick in and knowing that you won't get more food till the next day makes it even harder to concentrate, not that I want to pay attention.

The only good thing about this stupid church service is that I finally get to see Rachel after a horrible day. Not that I get to sit by her or anything like that, but I can see her, know she's alive.

Wait, where is she? As we go to sit in our assigned places I search for her frantically, there's the women she usually is seated by, sitting there looking anxious. What's going on? Why isn't Rachel there? Suddenly a man starts talking, he isn't the usual little white haired dude who preaches at us, this guy's new, and scary looking.

"Now that you all have been living our wonderful way of life for a month." He begins only to be interrupted by a couple snorts, wonderful, yeah right. "We hoped that many of you have seen the light and decided to convert to our ways. As we interviewed the first group of potential converts this morning, we were delighted at how many of them had decided to follow the truth. However, some were not so inclined to the right path, and we must show them that this is not the proper way."

What? What does he mean? I wish that Rachel was here to interpret for me. Wait. All of a sudden I could see a group of the armed guards walking out. They held dangerous looking whips in their hands. The man who had been speaking gestured to someone behind him and a group of women were led forward, heads down. I searched quickly, praying that I wouldn't see her, but sure enough, there was Rachel a defiant look in her eyes as a couple of guards stripped her and tied her arms above her head to the altar rail, forcing her to her knees. A gasp rose throughout the room, how barbaric were these people. They were going to whip these girls, in their church?

I cringed, turning my head away as a cry of pain rang out as the guards began their whipping. They were systematic and businesslike about the whole thing, moving their weapons up and down the girls' bodies, leaving vicious red welts. When they were finished, the guards turned and walked away, leaving their victims prostrate before the altar. Then the regular worship service began, still lasting its full three hours, with the women still tied there in pain.

After the service finally ended, I moved quickly toward the front of the church. I needed to make sure Rachel was ok. Surprisingly no one stopped me and I reached the front with very little effort.

When I reached Rachel, I knelt beside her, cursing under my breath as I caught a look at her back. It looked awful!

"Rach?" She was conscious but just barely. I reached and untied the rope holding her hands quickly, reaching to catch her shoulders as they fell so that her head would not hit the ground. She whimpered softly. "It's me Rach. Just Noah. I've got you, you're gonna be okay." I gently picked her up, trying my hardest to avoid touching the painful slashes on her back.

As I carried her out of the church and to the cabin, I felt her relax a little bit, though she was obviously in pain. Every time I took a step that jarred her the slightest bit, she whimpered with pain. It was one of the most heartbreaking sounds I've ever heard. As I stepped inside the shack I noticed several girls missing, in the bed next to ours, Alex had laid Sarah down tenderly and was staring at her wounded back with an anguished expression on his face. I set Rachel down gently on her stomach, looking over at Alex questioningly.

"What can we do?" He just shook his head.

The horrible cold-eyed woman who seemed to be in charge of our group walked in the door. She tossed the blankets in as she did every night and set down a bucket of water, some smaller buckets and a few strips of cloth. Walking out I could hear the lock on the door click.

Alex and I walked over and each filled a smaller bucket with water and grabbed one of the cloths. Returning to Rachel, I cleaned the welts on her back as gently as possible, feeling a stab of pain at every small cry that she couldn't hold in. By the time I had finished, she was sobbing quietly.

I knew that the woman would probably be back soon to lock the bars on the beds up and sure enough I soon heard the key turn in the door. I gently picked Rachel up again, and slid underneath her, careful not to touch her back. I cradled her head on my chest and felt her sobs subside as the woman locked the bars quickly.

"It's okay Rach, it'll all be ok." I kept murmuring to her in what I hoped was a comforting voice, holding her as tight as I could without hurting her, until she fell asleep. I sighed, I knew it would be anything but ok, and my turn was coming up soon. I only hoped I would be able to be as strong as she was when that day came.

**A/N: It's depressing I know! I was crying as I wrote this. POOR RACHEL! *tear***

**And I'm sorry to say, Puck's next : (**

**So? Thoughts? Suggestions? Rotten Tomatoes? Let me know!**


	6. You Don't Have to Be Strong All the Time

**A/N: I'm an updating machine today! This chapter is every bit as depressing as the last one. Maybe even more so because I think I'm better at writing Rachel. There's a bit of Puckleberry here if you squint a bit (I think).**

RPOV:

I sighed, stretching slowly and wincing at the pain as we finished working for the day and turned to head toward the church. I wasn't looking forward to sitting in hard chairs for three hours, anticipating horrible pain from the cuts on my legs and back. I was looking forward even less to the results of the second round of "potential converts."

I was terrified that Noah had been in the group today, and terrified of the results if he had. I definitely did not want to see him suffer the pain I'd experienced, but if he cracked and "converted" I knew I wouldn't see him again; they'd taken all those people somewhere else. Despite my initial hesitation to be so close to Noah, he'd quickly become my best friend and the only person I trusted here. I knew that I would trust him with my life.

Sarah walked beside me and I could see the fear on her face for Alex. I could only imagine how much greater her worry was. I don't know what I would do if it was Finn.

"They'll be okay." I said to her, trying to be reassuring.

"I hope so." She responded, but I could see that she didn't believe the words that she'd said.

We walked into the church and sure enough, their seats were empty. As the horrible man who had spoken yesterday got up, I turned and hugged Sarah, both of us trying not to look, not wanting to see. We could hear the whips fall several times before there was a cry of pain that went straight to my heart. That hurt. I mean it really hurt and I knew it. My heart ached for Noah, Mr. Strong enough for anything badass, I knew he would be hurting bad and I was powerless to do anything.

When the lengthy service was over, Sarah and I both hurried to the front. My hands were shaking as I untied the rope holding Noah's wrists. I reached an arm under his shoulders to support him as his arms fell. I sighed quietly; I couldn't carry him so I really hoped he would be able to walk, with the limited support I could give him, to the shack.

"I can do it, Rach." He muttered, seeming to read my mind. I helped him to his feet slowly and he leaned on me heavily as we began the slow trek. It seemed to take hours but we finally reached the bed. Noah's strength was almost gone and I almost had to fully support his long frame as he laid on the bed.

"I'll be right back!" I told him. "I want to make sure that Sarah and Alex are ok."

I ran out the door quickly, finding Sarah and Alex stuck about a hundred feet from the shack. Alex had collapsed and Sarah was barely managing to hold him up. Sarah and I managed, together, to lift him up and slowly and laboriously carry him to bed. As we laid him down, the cold-eyed woman walked in with water, buckets, and cloths. We each took a bucket of water and returned to the boys.

I tried to be as gentle as humanly possible, but I knew it would still hurt, almost worse than the beating. He stood it quietly, not letting one sound or sign of weakness escape. When I was finished I returned the water and cloth.

I slid under him gently, trying to move him as little as possible. I laid his head on my chest, stroking his growing hair slowly. He sighed.

"Thanks Rach."

"Noah, it's nothing, you did it for me yesterday."

"But you shouldn't have to, you're the girl, I'm supposed to take care of you and be strong enough for both of us."

"Stop being such a hero." I said gently, smiling at him. "Let me be the strong one for once."

"Lying like this will hurt your back."

"Any other way will hurt yours way more." The woman came back in to lock the bars on the beds.

"Thanks Rach."

"It's nothing Noah; you don't have to be strong all the time." At that his macho exterior broke and he began sobbing, shaking with the force of his tears. I hugged him as close as I could, kissing his forehead and murmuring comfortingly in his ear. Gradually his sobs subsided and I could feel him relax and fall asleep.

Who would have guessed a month ago that I would be laying here under a naked Noah Puckerman, holding him while he cried like a baby? Certainly not me. But it felt right. He was my best friend, and we needed each other.

**A/N: There you go. This is much more interesting that my essay on Middle Eastern Profiling for government class, hence you get two updates pretty quickly : )**

**The next chapter is also going to be regrettably depressing, I think a bit less so than these two though. Right now I think this story will have about 17 chapters, just an FYI. **

**So? Thoughts? Suggestions? Rotten Tomatoes? Let me know!**


	7. With a Little Help From My Friends

**A/N: I have just one thing to say. PLEASE REVIEW! I would write this story for a single person (and me). But you have no clue how HAPPY reviews make me…Like they make my day, every time!**

NPOV:

The "interviewing of potential converts" happened regularly in two week intervals after the first time. Somehow the pain never grew more bearable and they kept finding ways to make it more and more painful. I hated seeing Rachel in so much pain so very often, hell at all. It had gotten easier, showing how much it hurt me to her. We had a kind of agreement, I took care of her, she took care of me, we both hurt a bit less, knew we weren't alone, and most importantly, survived. Though I would deny, the regular tears of pain to anyone but her, forever.

A week into the 4th month of captivity, firmly between "interviews," it happened, the worst thing of all.

Instead of our "regular work" we were led to what looked, at first glance, like a big mound of dirt. Getting closer, I could see it was a pile of bodies, those not as lucky as us. We were instructed to look for any people familiar to us; they apparently wanted to publish a list of the dead. I walked through in fear, terrified that I would see my mom or sister lying there, cold and dead. Luckily, I found no one I knew.

I turned a corner, around the last pile and saw her lying on the ground. I was furious. How dare she leave me! How dare she die on me! I ran up to her and began shaking her roughly.

"Rachel!" There was no response. "No No NO!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "I need you Rach! Don't leave me! God, don't you dare take my best friend the only reason I'm still alive away from me!"

"Calm down Noah." I turned to see Alex behind me. He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"NO! I will not calm down. I can't lose her!"

"Noah." A weak voice said. I looked around, shocked. "Hey you big oaf, let go of me will you." I looked down. Sure enough, Rachel was looking up at me, a sad expression on her face.

"Rachel!"

"Yes. Now that we all know my name, will you let go? You're hurting me!" She snapped at irritably. I loosened my grip quickly.

"What's wrong Rach?" She was acting really weird, like she would have before all of this. I noticed her eyes were focused on something behind me. I turned around to see a familiar face.

"Oh Rach. I'm so sorry!" I hugged her tight as if I could make all her pain go away.

"Daddy." She whispered, breaking down into sobs. I rocked her back and forth, willing something to help her, to give her strength. One of the guards walked over, seeing us there.

"Can you identify someone?" Rachel nodded against my chest.

"Hiram Berry." I said clearly, knowing that she couldn't respond.

"And you are?"

"This is his daughter."

"Any other family members?" Before I could respond Rachel spoke up quickly.

"No. We lost my mother a long time ago." I was puzzled for a second then I realized that she was doing whatever she could to protect her remaining father. The guard nodded, walking away.

I helped Rachel to her feet, wanting to get her out of there. She leaned down quietly, reaching for her father's hand. She squeezed it and kissed his forehead before allowing me to lead her away. As we walked out of the area, a guard told me quietly that there would be no evening service. I wondered what that meant, they'd never cancelled service before but I was too worried about Rachel to puzzle it over any longer.

As we walked into the shack, I could see that Alex was clearly excited about something. He hugged Rachel and murmured something in her ear then turned her over to Sarah, pulling me aside.

"Dude, look what I found!" He pulled an old guitar out from under his bed. I couldn't resist smiling at the sight of it. "I remember you said once that you play a bit and I found this in that closet over there!" He gestured to a small door that we'd never had a chance to look in before.

"Great!" I ran my hands over the instrument, though it was in bad shape, it was still a guitar, boy how I missed mine. I played a couple of chords; way out of tune, but boy did it feel good to have that instrument in my hands. I looked over at Rachel, now sitting on our bed leaning her head on Sarah's shoulder. I knew exactly what to do.

I walked toward her and began playing a familiar song.

_What would you think if I sang out of tune,  
Would you stand up and walk out on me.  
Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song,  
And I'll try not to sing out of key._

Rachel laughed and I smiled bigger. Success!

_Oh I get by with a little help from my friends,  
Mmm,I get high with a little help from my friends,  
Mmm, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends._

Do you need anybody?  
I need somebody to love.  
Could it be anybody?  
I want somebody to love.

Rachel smiled at me as she began singing and I picked up the back up.

_What do I do when my love is away.  
(Does it worry you to be alone)  
How do I feel by the end of the day  
(Are you sad because you're on your own)  
No, I get by with a little help from my friends,  
Mmm, get high with a little help from my friends,  
Mmm, gonna to try with a little help from my friends_

Do you need anybody?  
I need somebody to love.  
Could it be anybody?  
I want somebody to love.

I picked up the first lines again and she sang back

_Would you believe in a love at first sight?  
Yes I'm certain that it happens all the time.  
What do you see when you turn out the light?  
I can't tell you, but I know it's mine._

I pulled Rachel to her feet, setting the guitar down and twirling her around. She laughed and continued to sing with me as we danced.

_Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends,  
Mmm I get high with a little help from my friends,  
Oh, I'm gonna try with a little help from my friends_

Do you need anybody?  
I just need someone to love.  
Could it be anybody?  
I want somebody to love

Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends,  
Mmm, gonna try with a little help from my friends  
Ooh, I get high with a little help from my friends  
Yes I get by with a little help from my friends,  
with a little help from my friends

As we finished the song, I twirled Rachel around. Alex and Sarah both clapped and cheered like it was a legit performance.

"That was horribly off-key." Rachel informed me, laughing.

"Well I did the best I could. The guitar's out of tune." I picked her up, spinning her effortlessly as she laughed.

"I've missed music. Play more!"

"Yes your highness!" I was glad to see a little light in her eyes. We sang and danced for the rest of the night. It was almost as if this nightmare didn't exist.

**A/N: A little less depressing? Though I feel bad for Rach still. Like a lot!**

**Thank you to my "Finchel Forever" pm-friend Iris Pont for the suggestion of singing and the song!**

**One of the most important chapters in the story (which will also be the hardest to write) is next, so it might be a couple days before another update.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**

**So? Thoughts? Suggestions? Rotten Tomatoes? Let me know!**


	8. More Than Anything

**A/N: Ok, I've got to give some kind of warning here but I'm trying to think how to do it without giving the whole chapter away. If you are EXTREMELY sensitive to some kind of subject (one that is actually written fairly often in FF, nothing super-abnormal) scroll down to my end author's note and I'll warn you what it is there, in the very first sentence. It is not graphic at all and I really don't think it will bother most people but I want to provide some warning.**

**That being said, this chapter is pretty depressing, I'm sorry! But this is pivotal.**

NPOV:

I can't believe it's been six months here. This hellhole gets worse and worse every day, something I thought wasn't possible. More and more people disappear, having either died or "converted" which Rachel swears only means that they've been taken to a separate area, not let go. I don't know how she knows this or whether it's true, but I have to believe it is, otherwise the temptation to give in would be too great. There are only six people left in the shack which once had twenty; me, Rach, Alex, Sarah, a guy named Joseph, and a woman named Leah. Neither Joseph nor Leah talks much. They both keep to themselves; they don't even talk to each other. I guess misery doesn't always love company.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

The day that was exactly six months from our arrival, should have been the beginning of a new round of "interviewing." When we got up in the morning Rachel was slightly apprehensive, as always. I was too; I knew that in a matter of hours, I would be carrying her back here, in intense pain. However, when we got to the church service, I saw her sitting in her regular seat, she looked back at me, obviously seeing my puzzled glance, and she shrugged. The service was much shorter than usual which was really odd. They never cut it short. As we walked out of the building I caught up to Rachel.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"I have no clue. They didn't mention anything at all today, just carried on like normal." Rachel, who always had an answer to everything, didn't know what was going on? Uh-oh.

"Well I guess we'll find out soon enough." I said gesturing to the door of the shack, where the cold-eyed woman stood with six guards behind her.

We entered the shack quickly, obeying the woman's terse direction to go and sit on our respective beds. The guards walked in quietly, coming to stand, two by our bed, two by Alex and Sarah's and two over by Joseph and Leah. This could not be good!

The woman nodded at the guards who each grabbed one of us, proceeding to strip the meager clothing off of our bodies. I struggled against the man holding me for a second, but he was too strong and I was too weak. After they finished, the woman spoke up.

"Our conversion techniques have been steadily successful over the past six months. We feel that we have accomplished all that we can with those techniques so we are going to try a new way to get more people following our way of life. It is perhaps a slower method, but more effective in the long run. Go ahead." She nodded at the guards before turning and walking out. I had a really bad feeling about this, all of it.

The man holding Rachel shoved her down backwards onto the bed. He then held his gun to her temple, her eyes widening in fear. The man who was holding me pushed me towards her and I felt the cold muzzle of his gun against my own head. Oh shit! I knew exactly where this was going and I didn't like it.

The man holding me pushed me roughly.  
"Get on with it." He muttered gruffly. I played dumb for a second as I my mind raced through ways to avoid this. Nothing came to mind. I could maybe get away but then Rachel would die and I couldn't let that happen. Suddenly, I heard a yell followed by two quick shots and a scream. I knew without looking that Joseph had refused and he and Leah had paid the price.

What could I do? I didn't want to betray him again, and that's what this would be. I would die rather than put Finn through that again! But I couldn't let Rach die for my sins, and if I didn't do this, she would die, certainly.

"Well?"The man holding me poked his gun into my head a little harder.

I looked at Rachel, she nodded almost imperceptibly, and I could see her mouth _please._

"Forgive me Finn, I'm trying to save her life for you dude." I muttered, moving in the indicated direction.

"Rach?" I whispered quietly. I had to know. Before we. "Did you…and Finn?"

"Yes." She breathed back. "Do it Noah."

The sound of my name, the name only she called me almost stopped me for good. Come on, I told myself, you're Puckzilla, this should be second nature. And in a way it was. But it still felt wrong. Not Rachel, it shouldn't be Rachel. But to save her life I would do a lot worse than this.

RPOV:

After it was over, the guards simply locked the bars on the bed. I couldn't move, I couldn't believe what had just happened. Noah was gently rubbing my shoulder.

"You okay Rach?" I just shook my head, unable to reply. Suddenly, his mask broke. "Gosh Rach, I'm soooooooo sorry! I shouldn't have, I can't believe I, Finn, I, I'm sorry!" He started sobbing and I hugged him tight.

"It's not your fault Noah! You had to do it, I don't blame you and no one else will either." He continued to cry, I knew exactly how he felt. This was just awful, unbelievable, and I knew that there'd be some tough consequences to face. He looked up at me, a haunted look in his eyes.

"Finn's going to kill me." He whispered. I sighed, I couldn't deny that.

"_I'm done with you; I'm done with all of you!"_

I felt like I could hear Finn's tortured voice echoing over time and space. My poor poor boyfriend.

"Noah, he'll understand! He will, I know he will!"

"Maybe." He sounded depressed and doubtful. "You miss him a lot don't you?"

"Yes." I confessed softly. "More than anything. More than being clean, more than real clothes, more than three meals a day, more than actually doing something that's at least partially worthwhile, more than learning things that might actually be useful someday, more than not expecting pain so much that it barely hurts, more than not being afraid every minute, more than performing, more than the rest of my friends combined, more than my dads. I would give ANYTHING to see him for an hour, a minute."

"Wow. I don't miss anything that much." Noah said softly. "I'd live without all of that forever if it meant saving your life though." I sighed.

"I know." He hugged me close then resumed his slow circular rubbing of my bare shoulder.

"It'll all be okay Rach. You'll see him again, someday soon."

"I wish I could believe that Noah."

"Don't Stop Believing Rachel." He said solemnly. A few seconds later we both burst into a fit of hysterical giggles. "Wow that was bad!"

"Yep!"

"All right Rach, get some sleep. It's all okay, I'm here."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Why oh why when so many things were so wrong did this feel so right? Lying here in my best friend's arms, falling asleep as he murmured in my ear, well that part was okay. But the fact that I had just, I had just had sex with Noah Puckerman for goodness sakes! It was so not right! He was my boyfriend's best friend, he was the biggest man-whore at WMHS, yet he was my best friend and it had definitely been done for the right reasons. I don't know. It hurt me to think of what I'd just done to Finn. My darling sweet innocent boyfriend, I didn't ever want to cause him the pain Quinn had, but I hoped he'd understand, it wasn't like I had a choice! But what did it matter, I'd never see him again anyway, I knew it!

**A/N: For those of you reading here for the ****WARNING****: it's what I guess is best called "non-consensual sex", not quite rape but close to it. I was not graphic in any means but if that makes you uncomfortable feel free to skip this chapter, just know that Noah and Rach were forced to have sex and they both are extremely guilty about it(for Finn).**

**REGULAR**** A/N: so yeah, bit depressing. I'm sorry.**

**Several people reviewed, asking me to include Finn/glee club's coping. At this point, it is planned for chapter 11/12 though so it is coming relatively soon. And I added a bit of Finn-talk to this chapter, hope that satisfies you. **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I'm fascinated by all the great ideas and different perspectives I get thru the reviews…I love every single one and I answer them all (started some great conversations that way) so PLEASE let me know what you think even if it "I hate you, this story is awful, why did that just happen!" **

**So? Thoughts? Suggestions? Rotten Tomatoes? Let me know!**


	9. I'M SO SORRY!

**A/N: You guys rock! Chapter 8 got the most reviews of any chapter yet! Keep those reviews coming, they make me write faster : )**

**Ok so 5 months have passed since the last chapter, I just want to clarify. So, its 9 total months in the camp.**

NPOV:

They took her away. Rachel, my best friend, my reason to keep living. They took her away from me two months ago. I haven't seen her for two months! Two long, awful, horrific months. I'm not even sure she's still alive.

It's unbelievable that I once hated her; that I ever threw slushies in her face, or tried to avoid having to be near her at glee club. I can't remember why. It's incomprehensible that I ever chewed Finn out for liking and then for dating her. It seems impossible that I once wouldn't have cared if, and maybe almost wished that she would just disappear out of my life. Cause now, I can't live without her.

After two months of not seeing Rachel, I was beginning to feel a bit desperate. Was she even alive?

Then one day after the service, I felt a small body crash into mine grabbing me tightly in a hug. I looked down and grinned, Rachel.

"Where the heck have?" She cut off my question sharply.

"Look I don't have much time Noah. I've got to tell you something." I looked at her, worried by the tone of her voice.

"Shoot." I immediately grimaced at the word choice. Rachel didn't seem to notice. She bit her lip nervously.

"I, I'm pregnant, Noah." I felt like I'd just lost the ability to breathe.

"Mine?" A voice that didn't even sound like mine squeaked out.

"Yes, of course." She replied, sounding defeated.

"Crap."

"Yeah, my sentiments exactly." I couldn't help but remember a day three years ago. Before this whole nightmare, it was the worst day of my life.

"_Come on, get off him! Knock it off! Get off him!"_

"_TELL THE TRUTH!"_

"_That punk just walked in and sucker punched me!"_

"_Don't play dumb! You're too freaking dumb to play dumb!"_

"_Who told you this Finn?"_

"_Obviously it was Rachel."_

"_What? I didn't do anything."_

"_Yeah, it was Rachel, but I wanna hear it from you. I wanna hear it from both of you."_

"_Finn just calm down!"_

"_NO THEY"RE BOTH LYING TO ME! Is it true? Just tell me, is it true?"_

"_Yes, Puck is the father."_

"_But this is, so all, all of that stuff in the hot tub? You just made that up?"_

"_You were stupid enough to buy it!"_

"_Hey hey hey hey hey!"_

"_I am so sorry!"_

"_Screw this. I'm done with you! I'm done with, I'm done with ALL OF YOU!"_

_*chair clatters to ground_*

"He's going to kill me. He's going to absolutely MURDER me!" I felt so shocked, scared, disgusted. I couldn't believe this had happened. I saw the mirror of my thoughts in Rachel's eyes.

"No, he'll understand! He's got to understand!" Rachel choked out, desperately.

"Rachel. I" I wanted to tell her that it would all be okay, but I couldn't because I didn't believe it myself. "I'm so sorry." I whispered as a guard came up and pulled her away. "RACH! I'm SO SORRY!"

**A/N: DUH DUH DUH!**

**So this was quite short. I'm sorry but I wanted to put it up tonight. You'll get inside Rachel's head next chapter.**

**Um and if you didn't recognize the flashback (get out of here!) but seriously its from glee episode 1.13-Sectionals and I DON"T OWN IT!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It gives me incentive, and I love hearing what y'all think. **

**So? Thoughts? Suggestions? Rotten Tomatoes? Let me know!**


	10. It's so good to hear your voice

**A/N: ok this chapter is the turning point, YAY!**

**Um, it's pretty unrealistic, but then again, the whole story is so, just go with it! **

**And it takes place about 3 weeks after the last chapter, so one week shy of a year in captivity!(I apologize, last chapter I said 9 months total instead of 11, sorry for the confusion)**

RPOV:

I can't believe that this has happened. Still, after I've known for almost 3 months I can't believe that this nightmare has actually happened to me! And seeing Noah's face when I had to tell him! I just can't deal with all of this, it's happening too fast! And what will happen to this baby, if it survives. Will it be stolen away and brainwashed all of its life? Or will it live the life I live? It makes me sick to think about that possibility. Why did this happen? What is the "reason" behind the horrors of my life?

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL 

The cold-eyed woman led me into a room with a single bed. By normal standards it was sparse and dirty. But by comparison to my other living quarters of the past year, it was a palace. I didn't question why I was brought here, just sat mutely on the bed. The woman walked over to the window and looked out then said as if speaking to herself.

"They never did heighten security on this side of the camp. And this building is so close to the fence. It's a good thing all the Jews are too stupid to figure out how to escape." With that statement, she walked out of the room, leaving me staring blankly after her. Had she just told me to escape?

I walked to the window, looking out cautiously. Sure enough, there weren't heavy guards on the section of fence that was literally ten feet from the building. And there was a section that a trench had been dug under, easily big enough for someone to fit through. I looked down at the building; I was in the very last room on the second floor. The wall of the building was made of bricks that were certainly climbable. So escape was possible. But how? And to where? I stood there for several minutes before remembering the cell phones I still had hidden away.

I pulled out Noah's and turned it on, Mine's battery had died long ago. Yes! It had service. Immediately about a hundred texts and missed calls began pouring in. I quickly clicked "view later "on all of them though. I had one goal and limited time. As I dialed the familiar number my hands shook.

"Hello?" I almost collapsed. It was so good to hear his voice, even if it sounded nervous and grief-filled.

"F-finn?" I managed to stutter out.

"Who is this? Is this some sick joke?" He yelled angrily.

"Finn, it's me." My voice was steadier now. "Rachel."

"Prove it."

"What?"

"Sing something!" I sighed, when had he picked up my dramatics?

"Restless hearts sleep alone tonight," I sang quietly, grimacing at how bad my voice sounded.

"RACHEL!" Finn yelled, nearly deafening me. "It is you! It's so good to hear your voice!"

"It's good to hear yours too Finn." I whispered. "I need your help."

"Of course Rach, where are you? Are you okay? The police keep showing that awful place but they can't get in."

"They know where it is? Finn I know how they can get in!" I described the escape route, and how to find it to him.

"That's great Rach, but I can't just call them and be like, 'my girlfriend who's been missing for a year just called me, she's inside the camp and she knows an escape route' they'll either think I'm crazy or a random kid playing a joke."

"Oh." There was silence for a second then he spoke up excitedly.

"I'll come get you! I can get in, get you out and then you can go talk to the police yourself!"

"Finn."

"Rachel, I can do it! Just give me a chance." I sighed; maybe he really could do this.

"Ok, but be so careful, don't come till dark! And if you get found, lie like hell and keep yourself safe!"

"Lie like hell Rach?" I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Shut up, your best friend's a bad influence."

"That he is, so what should I bring."

"Clothes. Like real ones. Bring Noah some too. Um food, something like granola bars and water. Blankets. A flashlight maybe, rope."

"Puck's with you? And sure thing."

"He will be." I didn't know how yet, but I wasn't leaving him here. We finished the plans quickly.

"Finn?"

"Yeah Rach, what's up?" I wanted to tell him, really I did, but how do you give someone you love news like that over the phone.

"I, I love you." Yeah I'm a coward.

"I love you too Rachel. See you soon." As I hung up, I felt like crying, both with joy and with worry.

First things first, how was I going to get Noah here. I thought for a while and then laughed at myself. I'm Rachel Berry, I may be out of practice, but I am the original diva, I can get anything I want.

L L L L L L L L L L L L L L

NPOV:

After the service, I saw Rachel running towards me.

"What's going on?"

"You're coming with me!" She seemed proud of herself and happier than I had seen her in a year.

"Where?" She didn't answer, merely led me to this building that I'd never been in before. Then she brought me to this really nice, for this place anyway, room and sat me on the bed beside her. "What's going on Rachel?"

"What would you say if I told you that your cell phone gets service her, and that we are getting out tonight?"

"WHAT? How?"

"I called Finn, there's an escape route right out the window! The police wouldn't listen to him, so um, he's coming and we are going to get out and then go to the police."

"As great as this is, did you forget the part where Finn KILLS ME BECAUSE I KNOCKED YOU UP?" My voice was rising on its own I swear.

"No, Noah, we have to get out of here! And he WILL understand!"

"Whatever you say Rach. So how'd you get me allowed up here?"

"I pitched a diva fit about how you're the father of my child." She replied smugly. "Worked like a charm!"

"I'm impressed. So now?"

"We wait. And hope Finn can pull this off."

"To waiting." I held my hand up for a high five.

"To Finn surviving to get to us." She added nervously as she high fived me back. I couldn't help but notice how weak her touch was, hell how weak she was. Finn was going to flip when he saw the shape she was in. I pulled her onto my lap, wrapping my arms around her and resting my hands on her swelled stomach. Close together, we waited anxiously for our salvation.

**A/N: YAY YAY YAY! They're on their way out! But how will Finn react to their secret?**

**REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**

**So? Thoughts? Suggestions? Rotten Tomatoes? Let me know!**


	11. I won't let you fall

**A/N: This is it… the moment of truth….escape or death! DUH DUH DUH! **

**Ok, read the chapter now : ) and then review!**

RPOV:

I heard a noise at the window and quickly moved to jump off of Noah's lap and run to open it, but he grabbed my waist, stopping me.

"Let me, it isn't safe for you." He moved to the window, opening it and suspiciously peering out. "Finn!"

"Puck!" Finn climbed in the window and I sank back onto the bed, my knees too weak to hold me up. "It's good to see you man!" He gave Noah a one-armed awkward hug. "You look like shit though." Then he turned and looked at me. "Rach?" he whispered, his voice rough.

"Finn, oh Finn!" I couldn't help myself. I ran forward, throwing myself into his arms. He caught me, held me close as if he would never let go. Then he leaned down and kissed me, tenderly, but with a passionate urgency. I melted. Oh how I'd missed him.

"Will you too get a room? In case you haven't noticed, we don't exactly have all the time in the world for a happy reunion right now." Noah sounded agitated and very nervous. I couldn't blame him, knowing what Finn was sure to figure out in a few minutes.

"Yeah." Finn dug into the backpack he was wearing and pitched a bundle of clothes at me. "Wow, you weren't joking when you asked me to bring…" He trailed off as his eyes focused on my stomach.

"Finn, can we wait to have this talk? We really need to get out of here." I said, feeling like a complete coward as he nodded, stunned and pulled clothes out for Noah.

"Here dude."

"Thanks."

"Okay guys, turn around please." They both followed my command quickly and I could hear the rustles in the opposite corner as Noah changed.

Finn had grabbed a tank top and a pair of shorts that I'd left at his house once, before this nightmare. Luckily, they'd been left due to a water fight, and I'd left underwear and a bra too. I was shocked to discover that I'd lost so much weight, that despite the significant baby bump, the shorts still hung off me pathetically. When I turned back around, I saw that Noah had similar problems. I sighed.

"Okay let's go." Noah said. We moved to the window and Finn pulled out a long rope. I peeked out and squealed softly.

"I can't do that! It's too far!" Noah looked out.

"I actually don't think she's strong enough to do it." He said matter-of-factly.

"I'll carry you. I won't let you fall." Finn murmured, scooping me up in his arms. I clung to him tightly, terrified.

Noah went first, taking Finn's backpack. After he safely reached the bottom, Finn climbed out, holding me close with one arm and using the other arm and his legs to climb down. Once we were all safely on the ground, Finn walked, still holding me tight, over to where the small spot to go under the fence was. Noah went first, and then Finn put me down so I could slide under, Noah helping me out, and Finn followed. After he made his way under, Finn picked me up again and led the way through a field and into the woods. I almost cried when I spotted Kurt Hummel's all too familiar car, sitting there.

"How'd you get Kurt to let you borrow his baby?" I asked Finn incredulously.

"I told him I needed to go for a drive, clear my head. I've been doing that a lot lately. This gets better gas mileage than my car." We got in quickly, me in the passenger seat, while Noah stretched out in the back. Finn grabbed us each a granola bar and a bottle of water from the back and handed us each a blanket. I cuddled up under the blanket, freezing. Finn started the car quickly and began driving through the woods cautiously, constantly looking all around nervously. I suddenly saw movement in the woods ahead.

"Finn!" I yelped.

"Yeah, I saw. It's sentries. Puck, right in front of your seat there's a compartment in the floor. Hop in there. Rach, cover it up with that picnic blanket and the basket once he's in, then pretend to be asleep. And for goodness sakes cover your face." I did as he asked quickly, covering my bruised and dirty face with the blanket just as the car stopped and curling up slightly to hide my swollen stomach.

"What are you doing out here kid! This is no place for you to be!"

"Sorry, I didn't realize it was private property." Finn stumbled perfectly, sounding very confused."I just took my girlfriend out into the woods for a little romantic picnic. We stayed a little longer than we intended and I got a little lost." I could have kissed him for his perfect acting! "Which way's the interstate?"

"It's that way." One of the guards said. "Your girlfriend looks wiped out. You must have given her a real good time out there." I didn't miss the double meaning to his words and neither did Finn, judging by his indignant snort.

"Don't come out this way again kid. It's not a safe place for you to be." Another guard commented. "Go on home now."

I breathed a sigh of relief as Finn began driving again. Thank goodness.

"Okay, you can sit up now." He said. "Puck, come on out!"

"That was fantastic Finn!" I told him, peeking my face out of the blanket. "Could you turn the heat on? I'm freezing."

"It's like 90 degrees out." He complained, but after seeing that Noah and I were both shivering, he leaned forward and turned the knob. He drove in silence for a little bit then turned to me. "So? Explain please!" I sighed, where to start?

"Finn, please hear me out, ok?"

"Fine." He said grudgingly. "Whose is it?"

"Well, it's Noah's." I said tentatively, flinching as his hand slammed the dashboard. "Finn, in a nutshell, those crazy lunatics decided that they wanted to have children there that they could brainwash from birth. So they held a gun to my head and his, and forced us to…" I trailed off, unable to finish my sentence.

"Finn, I'm so sorry. I couldn't watch her die." Noah said pleadingly from the backseat.

"I see." Finn said tersely. I sighed. This wasn't over, but that was the best we would get for now. Finn leaned forward and flicked the CD player on. I smiled when I realized what CD he had in there; the mix I'd made for his birthday. As 'Any Way You Want It' played through the car, I smiled. I had missed music so much! As I began singing along, Noah asked suddenly,

"Hey, Finn where'd you get these clothes? I mean these jeans are a size smaller than any others and I haven't seen this shirt in, forever."

"You left them at my house, a long time ago, like freshman year or something. Why?"

"No reason, I was just wondering why you didn't just go grab something from my house; you know exactly where the spare key is." Unlike Noah, I could see Finn's face clearly and in the second after the question, I saw fear, anger, and nerves pass across it.

"Puck, your house, well, it, it kinda got burned down." He whispered, as gently as possible.

"Oh." I peeked back; Noah's face was completely blank. "My mom? My sister?"

"Your mom…Puck, she…she didn't make it out. No one's seen your sister."

Noah was silent. I reached back, grabbing his hand tightly. He smiled weakly at me then turned away. I wanted to move back and hug him, hold him, as he'd done for me, but I knew he wouldn't let me. Not in front of Finn.

"Finn?" I asked tentatively.

"Rachel, your daddy was on this list…"

"I know. I saw…What about my dad?"

"He's alive, safe, at home. I've been going over there a couple times a week to see him. We've been supporting each other."

"Good." I sighed with relief.

We drove in relative silence for a while, the only sound being the soft music. When we were about half an hour from Lima, Finn suddenly spoke, startling me. Looking back I could see that Noah was asleep and I'd been quite close to sleeping myself.

"Rach, what do you want me to do?"

"What? I guess, go to the hospital probably." I didn't even want to think about all of the things I would probably have to be treated for. "Could you call my dad?" He grabbed his phone and held it out to me. "You call; I don't wanna like give him a heart attack. Once we get to the hospital please. Ask him to bring Starry and the McKinley hoodie I stole from you and maybe my iPod." I smiled at the thought of my teddy bear, the big sweatshirt that still smelled like Finn, and my music, all things of home.

"Okay Rach. Go to sleep, everything's going to be okay." He said comfortingly, stroking my shoulder and beginning to sing along with the CD, 'Faithfully.'

**A/N: AND THEY'RE SAFE! Hooray! I'm so thrilled : )**

**Just so you know, this is NOT the end of the baby drama, trust me.**

**So, all y'all who've been begging for their escape, let me know what you thought of it! And how was Finn? I wanted to write from his POV but I was afraid it wouldn't work write, I have a much more sophisticated vocabulary than he does.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**So? Thoughts? Suggestions? Rotten tomatoes? Let me know!**


	12. Almost Normal

**A/N: This is about a week after the last chapter. Enjoy!**

Mr. Schue's POV:

I walked into the choir room out of habit. It was the end of the school year, we'd made it through Nationals and the final glee meeting wasn't until the next day, but something drew me there. When I walked in I was shocked to see the original New Directions seated in various locations around the room. Kurt, Mercedes and Quinn were animatedly chatting by the piano, Santana, Brittany, Mike and Matt were talking in the corner and in the center of the room, Tina was seated firmly on Artie's lap kissing him passionately. Though the missing three members were evident, it still felt like the good old days.

I was so proud of all of my kids. After the horrific events of the day which was, I realized exactly a year ago, Finn had gone to Principal Figgins and informed him that he would not be graduating until those taken had returned. After pressure by Finn and his friends and their parents, especially Burt Hummel, Figgins had agreed to delay graduation for any of those who wished. He promised to make sure that those seniors chosen colleges would delay their admission as well. I could not believe it at the time but all 10 of the glee kids chose to delay their graduations. They all refused to graduate until Puck and Rachel could walk with them and I was more proud of them in that moment than I was when they first won Nationals. Now as I stood in the choir room watching them I was puzzled as to why they were all the.

"Ahem. What's going on guys?"

"Mr. Schuester!" 9 delighted cries echoed throughout the room. After an awkward moment during which they all looked around at each other, Quinn explained,

"Figgins called all of us and told us that there was a dinner for all of the delayed graduates tonight. And he said we were wanted in the choir room before it. We figured that you asked for us." Why, after a year did I still expect Rachel to jump up and answer my questions eagerly and with much more information than was necessary? Judging by the silence before Quinn's explanation I was not alone in this expectation. Suddenly I heard footsteps outside the choir room. A gloriously familiar but at the same time horrifically changed voice whispered.

"I can't do this." The door opened and we could all see Finn standing there. He waved at us awkwardly the turned to someone behind him.

"Come on!"

"Well, nice of you to finally show up Finn." Kurt's sarcastic comment got no reply as Finn walked in the room because he was followed by a gaunt Puck who looked like he had aged a hundred years and seen a million deaths since I had last seen him. My attention was quickly drawn away from Puck though to the shaking girl in his arms who looked as if the slightest loosening of his grip would cause her to fall over. Rachel looked, if possible, even worse than Puck. She had never been a large girl but now she was so skinny that she looked as if she would disappear if she turned sideways. Despite the heat of the day, she was dressed in jeans and an oversized McKinley sweatshirt that said Hudson on the back in block letters. She'd "borrowed" that sweatshirt from Finn, geez could it be almost three years ago, to wear to his football games, but as far as I could remember she'd never worn it to school before, that just wasn't her style. But the most changed thing about our former star was her eyes, sunken in her bruised face, they looked like she had been to hell and back, and she didn't meet any of our looks.

"Puck? Rachel?" Mercedes found her voice first, and it carried only disbelief that these two starved, bruised strangers could actually be the badass and future star that had left WMHS so long ago. "It's so great to see you!" She started towards them as if to give them a hug, but stopped awkwardly as Rachel shrank back. "Aren't you hot? It's like a hundred degrees in here!"

"I'm freezing actually." She muttered, I noticed for the first time that all of her shaking wasn't from nerves.

"Rachel, no offense but you look like crap!" Kurt said mischievously, walking towards her.

"Being essentially kidnapped for a year, without adequate nutrition or opportunity for proper hygiene will do that to a person!" She retorted.

"And Rachel's back!" Kurt declared and he closed the distance between them and hugged her tight. "I've missed you, diva." She smiled at him, though it still didn't reach her eyes.

"I've missed you too."

The next few minutes were filled with hugs for Rachel and Puck, as well as all of the gossip they'd missed. After everyone had settled down, Puck led Rachel to the front of the room gently. I noticed that Finn was sitting in a corner glaring at them with his arms crossed. That was odd; Finn should be overjoyed to have his best friend, and especially his girlfriend back with him. Puck was leaning down to whisper something in Rachel's ear; she looked up at him and smiled then whispered something back. If it was possible, it looked like he hugged her tighter.

"All right!" Finn said sharply. "As adorable as you two are, will you either say what you need to or go get a room!" Whoa! Something was definitely going on with those three judging by Rachel's guilty look and Puck's defiant one.

"Have I stepped into a parallel universe?" Kurt asked. Only he would get away with that I thought. "Rachel, Puck," he paused for a second. "Finn, what's going on?" Rachel looked at her friend sadly; she looked as if she could burst into tears at any second.

"I have to tell you all something. You are all the best friends, scratch that, the only friends I have ever had, and I want you all to hear this from me, now." She paused, searching for words. It broke my heart to look at Rachel, only a shell of her former self, searching desperately for the words that I had never seen elude her before. "I, I'm, I, Guys, I'm" Kurt gave her an encouraging smile, obviously trying to show her just how much he cared. "I'm pregnant." She finally whispered, immediately burying he face in Puck's arm.

With that whispered admission, it all clicked Finn's sullen demeanor, the baggy sweatshirt, the way she clung to Puck for support.

"It's Puck's?" Quinn questioned, looking apologetic but resigned to the necessary question. Puck nodded at her as Finn suddenly stood up.

"How can you look so fucking calm about it Puckerman?" He shouted. "Sure, let's just ruin Finn's life AGAIN! And then act like it's nothing! I don't matter at all I guess!" With that he turned to do a storm out that would have done Rachel proud aside from the fact that he didn't complete it due to Puck grabbing his arm.

"How many times do I have to explain that that's not how it happened!" He yelled. "Next time, how about you try standing there, with a gun held to your head and hers knowing that she's either going to die or you're going to betray your best friend again? Maybe it was foolish of me to think that you'd rather have the "love of your life" alive!" Everyone in the room gasped at his impassioned speech and again when Finn turned and punched Puck in the face. As Puck went down, obviously weaker than he normally would be, I ran to pull Finn off of him. Luckily, Mike and Matt had obviously had the same idea and between the three of us we managed to restrain the two.

I scanned the rest of the room quickly, Kurt had moved over to Rachel and was now supporting her as Puck had been earlier, the only difference was that she was facing him, hugging him tight, instead of turned towards the rest of the group.

As Mike, Matt and I forced Finn and Puck into chairs, I could see Kurt gently helping Rachel sit, sitting next to her and drawing her close.

"How far along are you Rachel?" Quinn asked, obviously trying to do anything to move everyone's attention away from the fight that had just occurred.

"Six months." Rachel replied shakily. "According to the ultrasound I had the other day, it's a girl." She smiled rather weakly. Kurt, Mercedes, Quinn, and Tina crowded around her with Brittany and Santana seated nearby and began to discuss names and clothes and all those sorts of things in ever increasing pitch. Mike and Artie drew Puck into some conversation about video games and Matt tried to talk to a sullen, angry Finn. I looked around happily, despite a fistfight, which was far from unheard of, and the fact that Rachel and Puck were obviously in poor condition, it almost felt like everything was back to normal.

"Guys." Quinn said, standing up. "We're all supposed to meet down in the gym in 5 minutes."

"What for?" Puck asked sharply.

"Well, everyone who delayed their graduation." Quinn was flailing under his intense and slightly angry gaze.

"What's the deal with that anyway?" Kurt stepped in probably to save Quinn from the steely glare of her ex-boyfriend.

"After, well, after, it, Figgins got forced to offer a delayed graduation for anyone who wanted it. He said he'd give us two years to wait for you all to come back."

"It was actually Finn's idea originally." I brought up. Puck glared at Finn even, more, Finn was staring at the ceiling, not acknowledging any of us but Rachel looked so impressed, she was looking at Finn her normal way again, like he was her hero.

"And you all waited?" She asked tentatively.

"It wouldn't be the same without you, diva." Kurt said softly as all of the others murmured agreement.

"I suppose the ceremony will be soon then." Quinn said practically. "That's probably why Figgins wanted everyone here. "

"We should head down there." Santana pointed out. "Or we're going to be late."

"Where?" Rachel asked.

"The gym. Oh, shoot, will you?" Mike was unable to finish his question but we all knew what he meant. Finn had refused to go into the gym all year, and most of the rest were reluctant to.

"What? Oh. Don't worry; It doesn't even register as a traumatizing place." Rachel said matter of factly. It hurt to hear that. What had this poor girl seen that made the place where the worst experience of most of our lives had taken place, seeing two students killed and watching two friends be taken away, not even faze her?

As a group the kids moved out of the choir room, Rachel moving to Puck and checking him over for serious damage before they left.

"Finn!" I called as he stood up. "Can I talk to you for a second?" He gave me a look that said really Mr. Schue? But he walked over to where I stood. "Finn, I know this sucks. Really I do. But as someone a little more removed than you I wanted to tell you something I noticed."

"Okay." He said still slightly reluctant.

"The way Rachel looks at you hasn't changed, you realize that? She still looks at you as if you are the only one who exists in her world, her hero. And yeah I guess she might be closer to Puck now than before, but I don't think two people could go through what the two of them went through and not be much closer. But when she looks at him I just see friendship, and it's like he's a brother. Nothing more."

"I know Mr. Schue." He responded softly. 'I'm really not angry with her. But he has more than friendship in his eyes! And I look at her and I see that baby growing and I know it's his and it just infuriates me!" He yelled and then suddenly his anger seemed to break and he regained the scared, sad, lost look, I had seen him with all year. "I missed her Mr. Schue." He said brokenly. "I missed her so much that I didn't even want to live! And now she's back and I should be so happy. I should be making up for lost time and hugging her and telling her how much I love her and how much I missed her. Instead, he's there all the time. Mr. Schue, I'm so mad at him, but I missed him too. And part of me knows it's really not his fault! But the other part is so mad that I just want to kill him! Mr. Schue I'm so messed up!" With that he began to sob. I hugged him, not knowing what else to do or say.

"Finn?" An uncertain voice came from the doorway. I turned and saw Puck standing there with a foreign expression on his face. It was really weird to not see his usual smug arrogant grin, but then a lot of odd things were happening today.

"What do you want Puckerman?" Finn growled.

"To apologize. I think I might have stepped over the line a couple times with Rach-el." He added the last syllable of her name as an afterthought, obviously used to using the nickname. "I'm not sorry for doing it Finn. I'd do it again to save her life. I don't regret that part. But I'm sorry that it hurt you so much. And I'm… I'm just sorry for everything. Sorry that I didn't do a better job of keeping her safe, sorry that I couldn't stop it, any of it. And I'm sorry that I can't act like none of it happened. I can't act like she doesn't mean more to me than my whole life, and I'm sorry that it hurts you to see that." He looked like he was on the verge of tears as well. I stepped back so that they could work it out by themselves but I was still unwilling to leave in case Finn swung at Puck again.

"I know." Finn said quietly. "I'm sorry too. I don't think I've exactly been acting very mature about this have I?" Puck laughed humorlessly and shook his head. "I never thanked you, did I?"

"For what?"

"Protecting her. Rachel laid into me yesterday about how I should be grateful, and how much you've done for her. And she's completely right. I'm sorry and thank you."

"It was nothing you wouldn't have done. So we cool, dude?" Puck asked with an ironic tone to the question.

"We are most definitely cool." The guys hugged awkwardly. Both of them were trying to hide tears.

"Dude, why are we acting like fucking girls here?" Puck said suddenly.

"You started it. Sissy!"

"Moron!"

"Jackass!" I laughed, things were back to normal.

**A/N: AWWWW I loved this chapter : ) I've been working on it on and off since September 5****th**** so almost two weeks…so I hope you liked it **

**Okay, I think we are done with the Finn/Puck baby drama for now; I just had a need to write a fight and a cute making up scene. **

**First view of glee club and how Puck and Rachel seem to outsiders (meaning not themselves) what did you think? Next chapter will focus a lot on Rachel, and it'll be Kurt's POV**

**BABY NAME TIME! Eliza Noelle or Noelle Caroline (or an awesome original one) I'm leaning towards one of them but I want to know what you think! So tell me in your review please!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**So? Thoughts? Suggestions? Rotten Tomatoes? Let me know!**


	13. The way everything was supposed to be

**A/N: Sorry this took a little longer than usual, I had a difficult time writing Kurt, and fitting the information in that I needed to. The beginning of this chapter is happening simultaneously with the end of chapter 12. Enjoy!**

KPOV:

As we walked out of the choir room, we heard Mr. Schue call Finn back. Rachel turned to look back and Puck leaned down to whisper something in her ear.

"Okay Noah, be careful okay?"

"Rach, are you seriously scared that Finn is gonna hurt me?" She gave him a look, obviously indicating his bleeding lip from the recent fight with Finn. He rolled his eyes at her and walked back towards the choir room. She stared uncertainly after him and I walked toward her, slinging an arm around her to lead her to the gym. She leaned into me as we walked. It hurt to know that she was mostly doing it for support.

"Rach?" I asked uncertainly. She looked up at me with a questioning look on her face. "What, I mean, like what's, what's, like?"

"What's wrong with me?" She said bluntly.

"Yeah."

"My right ankle's severely sprained, hence the fact that I have to lean on you like this. My left wrist is broken and I have multiple broken ribs. Other than that its 'severe malnourishment and post-traumatic stress disorder'." She made air quotes as she stated the medical terms. "Which of course really means that I haven't eaten enough and I jump at sudden noises or movement."

"I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for, it's not like it's your fault."

"I know, just, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She smiled at me. I smiled too; gosh it was good to have her back.

"So how'd you get out?" Santana suddenly asked. I'd almost forgotten that the rest of the glee club was still walking with us. Rachel bit her lip.

"Well, there was this little gap in the security. Noah's cell phone finally got service. I called Finn and he came and, well yeah. Then we ended up talking to the police at the hospital and they managed to get in and shut the place down." There was finality to her words, the short sentences that said that that was all the information we would get on the subject. I suspected that any questioning about the last year of her life would get similar results.

We all entered the gym slowly, noticing that many people were already there. There were multiple tables set up, with place settings on them. The largest table, in the center of the room had a small sign on it, "New Directions." I smiled at the sight, long ago were the days when we had to fight to even be recognized.

We walked to the table and sat down, on one side Artie, Tina, Quinn, Rachel and me, leaving a space for Finn on the end. On the other side Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Mike, and Matt sat, leaving space for Puck in the middle. There was a chair waiting for Mr. Schue on the end by Matt. Shortly after we all got settled, Finn and Puck walked in, followed by Mr. Schue.

"Hey Kurt, budge over and let me sit by my girl." Finn said easily, all traces of his earlier anger gone. I shrugged and stood up to trade places.

"No way Finn, you can't hog Rachel all the time!" Quinn said sharply. A small scuffle ensued which resulted in Rachel sitting between Finn and Quinn, with Me, Puck, and Mercedes opposite, Matt having traded sides with me. We were all laughing; this was the way everything was supposed to be.

"Hello students, well you're not exactly students anymore are you?" Principal Figgins let out a nervous laugh.

"He's still a big of a douche as ever." Puck whispered.

"Puck!" Mr. Schue admonished him, but he was smiling to himself.

"We are so glad to have many of our taken students back, and we would like to thank McKinley's very own heroes who made it all possible." Rachel slammed her head down on the table. "Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, and Noah Puckerman." Rachel didn't lift her head. Finn shrunk down in his seat and Puck looked like he wanted to sink into the floor. "The graduation for all of you will take place exactly a week from today. We'll discuss more details after the meal." He waved and a bunch of underclassmen walked around, placing bowls of spaghetti and plates of garlic bread on each table.

We passed the food around, Finn and Puck of course taking the largest portions and digging right in.

"Rach, you might want take your sweatshirt off, the sleeves are going to get covered in sauce." I pointed out.

"Oh. Yeah." She muttered, not doing anything. I watched her out of the corner of my eye. When she thought no one was looking she quickly pushed the sleeves up. I gasped when I saw her arms. They were covered by long, deep, painful-looking welts. She tried to pull the sleeves back down but I quickly caught her wrist gently, examining her arm closer.

Someone had done this to her, to her deliberately! I couldn't, just; the starvation was one thing; that had obviously been done to everyone. But seeing the evidence that someone had stood, looking at her. Looking into those beautiful brown eyes that I took so much pleasure in decorating with makeup, looking at her face, someone had purposely hurt her, Rachel. I just saw red. I just wanted to find the person who had done this to her and rip them to shreds. Finn reached over and grabbed my hand, carefully detaching my fingers from her wrist. I looked up at him and could see a mirror of my fury in his eyes despite the fact that he'd obviously already seen it.

Looking around I could see shock and anger on all of my friends' faces, except Puck. I noticed for the first time that he was also wearing a long-sleeved shirt and jeans and I realized that they both probably had these marks all over their bodies. I couldn't believe it. This was just, so wrong, and awful.

"Guys, your food is going to get cold." Mr. Schuester said shakily, clearly also affected by the sight. Rachel sighed gratefully as the attention was deflected from her and everyone began scarfing down the food. I leaned toward her to whisper in her ear.

"You're beautiful Rach." She smiled at me weakly and Finn shot me a grateful look and slipped his arm around her as she ate.

We all ate quietly, well for us anyway. Halfway through the meal, Puck sent a meatball flying at Finn, who easily caught it in his mouth, knocking Rachel into Quinn in the process. Quinn jumped, spilling her drink all over Matt who cursed at Puck and lobbed a piece of garlic bread at his head. Finn cheerfully threw a meatball back at Puck and Rachel ducked as a piece of garlic bread went flying over her head. We all started laughing hysterically and Quinn ended up tipping backwards in her chair.

As we were sorting Quinn out, Principal Figgins walked up and cleared his throat. We all stopped laughing and looked at him, wondering whether he was about to yell at our antics.

"I was wondering if the glee club would like to sing a couple of songs at the graduation, two I think. We would appreciate if one of the songs relates to the events of the past year whether by featuring the two or lyrics. The other can be your choice. Also, Rachel, you and Miss Quinn Fabray were tied for valedictorian. So we would like you both to speak." Rachel nodded. As he walked away Mr. Schue looked at us.

"So what songs should we sing?" he asked.

"Well, I think that to properly demonstrate…" Rachel was off with the familiar look in her eyes that meant that she knew the "perfect" song and we were all going to sing it, or else! I laughed quietly. Finally, this was the way everything was supposed to be.

**A/N: I hope this chapter cleared up some of your questions.**

**Still polling for the baby name; Eliza Noelle or Noelle Caroline. And question, do we know Noah's mom's name? **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**So? Thoughts? Suggestions? Rotten Tomatoes? Let me know!**


	14. A Dream Come True

RPOV:

This was it. Graduation day. A dream come true. Why did I feel so empty?

When I was five, I found my daddy's old graduation cap in his closet. I spent four hours practicing a graduation speech for my dads, both of them clapping every single time I finished. When I was finally done, Daddy picked me up and told me that he couldn't wait to see the final product. He isn't here to see it today.

When I was ten, I "graduated" from elementary school. They had a silly little assembly for us and afterwards I cried because the hats were just paper and I didn't get to give a speech. Today I cry because I wish I could have that simple of a worry again.

When I was thirteen, I got my first slushie facial, courtesy Noah Puckerman. I counted up the days till graduation so that I could get out of this town and prove them all wrong, prove that I was special. Today, he's my best friend and I don't want to leave this town because it means leaving him and everything else that I've ever known.

When I was seventeen, we won nationals for glee club. When I was eighteen, we did it again. Standing there with my team, my family, I realized that there are more important things in life than being a star. Today I'll stand with my team one last time before heading off to become a star, and leaving that family behind for what feels like forever.

When I was eighteen, I was counting the last few days as a high-schooler, the last few days of slushie facials and of hanging out with my friends. I was both looking forward to and dreading graduation as the next step toward who I was meant to be. I was ready. I was waiting, and it was cruelly jerked away and replaced by nightmares and a hopeless painful world. Today I'm haunted by memories and covered by scars from those nightmares, and they threaten to pull me under.

Today my life will change forever, again, and I'm not sure I'm ready.

L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L

The morning of graduation was sunny and beautiful. Dad woke me up with my favorite breakfast; homemade waffles with strawberries and whipped cream on top. They were so covered by the toppings that it took me a second to notice the burnt edges of the waffles. Daddy was the cook, always.

Dad sat there as I ate, watching me carefully, as he had been for the past two weeks, as if I was going to disappear right before his eyes. Before I had to endure too much awkward conversation, the doorbell rang.

"That's Kurt!" I said quickly, jumping up to go answer the door as Noah stumbled down the stairs, still half asleep. He'd moved into our spare bedroom after we got out of the hospital. Dad knew he had nowhere else to go and I wasn't about to let him go anywhere else.

"Hey diva, ready for your beautification?" Kurt asked when I opened the door. I giggled softly.

"Sure thing Kurt." We walked into the kitchen where Noah was polishing off the rest of my waffles. I slapped the back of his head.

"Those were mine!"

"ury." He muttered with his mouth full. He swallowed quickly. "Sorry, Rach. Hey Kurt."

"Do you know how many calories are in that breakfast? Honestly Rachel, you're lucky he stole it!"

"Come on Kurt. We're going upstairs." I made a face at Noah as we walked out and he stuck his tongue out at me. Dad laughed at us.

When we got upstairs, Kurt pulled a tube of make-up out of his bag triumphantly.

"This is for dancers. It'll cover the scars perfectly." I smiled at him, glad that he realized how self-conscious I was about the ugly scars from the beatings.

He worked on my face first, and then pulled my hair up carefully. Then he held out the light pink halter dress I had picked out for under my gown. After I slipped into the dress, he rubbed the make-up on my arms and legs slowly, obviously trying not to make sudden movements. Then he gently covered the part of my back and neck that showed above the dress. I looked in the mirror.

"Perfect! Thanks Kurt!"

"No problem. Now I've just got to put the finishing touches on me."

"All right. I'm going to go down and force Noah to go get dressed. Ten bucks he hasn't moved from the table except to get more food."

When I went downstairs I found that sure enough, Noah hadn't left the kitchen. He was sitting there now with a plate of toast in front of him. I neatly snagged his last piece as he looked up at me in shock.

"Go get dressed lazy bones; we have to leave in twenty minutes."

He disappeared, grumbling on his way out. I sighed and settled down to eat the toast. Within ten minutes he was sauntering back into the kitchen. I squeaked involuntarily as I felt a nudge on my stomach.

"What's wrong?" Noah asked frantically.

"Nothing. Baby knows who just walked in the door." He smiled and knelt down next to me.

"Hi baby!" He said to my stomach. "You know how pretty your mommy looks today?" Standing up he kissed my cheek as Kurt walked into the kitchen.

"Ready guys?"

"I think we should be asking you that question." Noah commented.

"Whatever. Here Rach, you can put your sweater on now. He held out a white cardigan.

"Thanks." I slipped it over my arms, now that the makeup had dried. We all walked out the door, calling goodbye to my dad as we got in Kurt's car.

"Next stop: Graduation!" Kurt called out as he pulled out of the driveway.

L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L

Quinn walked up to the microphone looking a little bit nervous. I couldn't blame her. I was shaking from nerves myself. But I had to listen to her speech so I forced myself to calm down.

"When I started at McKinley High School all I cared about was being popular. I joined the Cheerios, I picked up the quarterback, and I was ruthless to those who could not help me succeed in my quest for popularity. I was shallow and a bitch. I had no clue what real friendship was. Sophomore year, I made a mistake. And it changed everything about my life, everything about me. I got kicked off the cheerios; instead of dishing out slushie facials I was receiving them. As a very wise friend of mine had told me, Glee club was all I had left. But that was ok. Somewhere between joining to spy for Coach Sylvester and keep my eyes on my boyfriend, and performing at Regionals just before giving birth, the glee club, these "losers" who I never would have looked at twice, became more than my best friends, they were my family. And that is the greatest gift I have ever been given. So I wish this for all of you in life, that you find someone, some people who become closer to you than a family. Because my true family is not biological, and they are the only reason I'm standing here today."

Everyone cheered as Quinn walked offstage. I gave her a hug quickly. It was my turn. She smiled at me encouragingly as I stepped up to the microphone. I looked out over the auditorium, finding Dad in the front and focusing on his face.

"I've always known that this is where I belong, on stage." There were a couple of theatrical groans and rolled eyes. "My goal in high school was always to do well and get out. I wanted to leave Lima, leave Ohio, as quickly as possible. I could never find a reason to stay. Unlike Quinn, I didn't have a major shift in my life at school. I started out a loser I ended as a loser. But I ended as a loser with friends. My motto for myself when I was younger was 'it's lonely at the top.' I set my sights so high for myself I never worried about the feelings of others; I'd convinced myself I didn't need anyone anyways. In this past year, so many people followed the phrase 'every man for himself' and I'll tell you, doing that would have been the end of me. I don't want to say something cheesy like you're all so special to me and I'll miss every one of you, because it's not true, there are people sitting in this auditorium who hate me, who would probably slushie me today. And I don't want to say that it was all worth it, that it somehow made my life better; all of the pain and suffering because it was not. But the lesson I'd like to share with all of you is that you need other people. I've learned that anything from slushie facials to starvation is more bearable when you have good true friends to share it with. And I am blessed to have so many good and true friends. I have a reason to care about others besides myself, because I know that others care about me. I have a reason not to just run from here and never look back; I have good memories and good friends here. So my cheesy statement that I'd like to share is that good friends, the best friends, never say goodbye, just see you soon. And in the words of Barbra Streisand, people who need people are the luckiest people in the world."

I stepped back from the microphone as the room erupted in applause many giving me a standing ovation. I could see Dad standing up, in the front, tears running down his face. Looking further back I saw a dark haired woman standing, when I saw the gold hair by her waist, I knew who it was. Shelby, with Beth. In the very back of the room I could just barely make out the silhouettes of two people, standing close together. Though I couldn't be absolutely positive I had a feeling I knew who it was and I couldn't have been happier. I walked off the stage as Principal Figgins came on. He thanked me and Quinn quickly and then began a speech about how he was proud of all of these students.

I got backstage and was met by numerous hugs from the glee club.

"That was great Rach!"

"Ok guys, we both need to change." Quinn said quickly. I smiled at the fact that she had waited for me.

We both changed into the dark jeans, bright t-shirts and black sweatshirts that were our costumes for this song. Looking in the mirror, we appeared to be dressed in all black. After pulling our hair up in ponytails, we quickly left the dressing room and waited backstage with the rest of the group. Mr. Schue came over to us.

"Ready guys?" We all nodded. "Perfect! Go ahead Rachel."

I walked on stage alone. When Principal Figgins had asked for a song that somehow related to the "tragedy" I knew the perfect one. I was glad the glee club had agreed so readily.

"_Rachel, you have a song idea don't you?" Mr. Schuester asked._

"_Yes I do. It's perfect for the subject and it has plenty of opportunities for all of our voices to shine."_

"_Rachel always has a song and it's always perfect. For her." Santana commented dryly._

"_Well actually if Kurt, will help me, I think we can arrange it so that everyone will have a solo that fits their voice. It was originally sung by a bunch of different artists with many different styles so we'll find a fit for everyone." I retorted._

"_Good." Mr. Schue responded. "If Rachel and Kurt will arrange it, I think we have our first song."_

Of course that meant I was also elected to introduce the song.

"Facing difficult times it is easy to lose hope. However, we must remember to always dream of a better tomorrow. For a time, hope and dreams were the only things some of us had to hold on to. Hope, dreams, and the promise of someday being stronger, and being free. "I stepped back as the rest of the glee club filed in, forming a semicircle around me. Noah stepped forward to stand with me in the center and I nodded over at Brad who was waiting at the piano.

_[All]  
When I get older  
I will be stronger  
They'll call me freedom  
Just like a wavin flag_

_[Noah]  
Born from a throne  
Older than Rome  
But violent prone  
Poor people zone_

_[Rachel]  
But it's my home  
All I have known_

_[Noah]  
Where I got grown  
but now it's gone_

_[Rachel]  
Out of the darkness  
in came the carnage  
threatening my very survival_

_[Noah]  
Fractured my streets  
and broke all my dreams_

_[Finn]  
Feels like defeat to wretched retreat_

_[Rachel, Finn, Noah]  
So we strugglin'_

_[Noah]  
Fighting to eat_

_[Rachel, Finn, Noah]  
And we wonderin'_

_[Rachel]  
If we'll be free_

_[Mercedes]  
We cannot wait for some faithful day  
it's too far away so right I'll say_

_[All]  
When I get older  
I will be stronger  
They'll call me freedom  
Just like a waving flag  
And then it goes back And then it goes back And then it goes back _

_[Tina]  
So many wars, settled in scores  
[Artie]  
All that we've been through  
and now there is more  
[Santana]  
I hear them say love is the way  
[Brittany]  
Love is the answer that's what they say  
[Quinn]  
But we're not just dreamers  
of broken down grievers  
[Kurt]  
A hand will reach us  
And will not forsake us  
[Mike]  
This can't control us [Matt]no it can't hold us down  
[Mike and matt]  
We gon pick it up even though we still [all] struggling  
[Kurt]  
Au nom de la survie (In the name of survival)  
[all]  
and we wondering  
[Kurt]  
Battant pour nos vie (Fighting for our lives)_

_[All]  
We patiently wait  
for some other day  
[Rachel and Noah]  
thats too far away so right now we say_

_[All] When I get older  
I will be stronger  
They'll call me freedom  
Just like a waving flag  
And then it goes back And then it goes back And then it goes back _

_[Noah (rapping)]  
Uhh – well alright  
How come when the media stops covering  
and there's a little help from the government  
we forget about the people still struggling  
and assume that its really all love again, nahh  
see we don't have to wait for things to break apart  
[Finn and Noah(rapping)] if you weren't involved before it's never too late to start  
you probably think that it's too far to even have to care  
well take a look at where you live what if it happened there?  
you have to know the urge to make a change lies within  
and we can be the reason that they see their flag rise again  
_

_[Rachel]  
When I get older  
I will be stronger  
They'll call me freedom  
[Rachel and Noah] Just like a wavin' flag_

_[Finn]  
and then it goes back  
[Artie]  
and then it goes back  
[Rachel]  
Then it goes back_

_[All]_

_When I get older  
I will be stronger  
They'll call me freedom  
Just like a waving flag  
And then it goes back And then it goes back And then it goes back _

We all pulled off the black sweatshirts to reveal the bright colors of our t-shirts.

_When I get older  
I will be stronger  
They'll call me freedom  
Just like a waving flag  
And then it goes back And then it goes back And then it goes back _

After we finished singing, I stood frozen next to Noah. The rest of the glee club closed in on us and we stood in a tight group as everyone cheered, this time the entire auditorium was on its feet.

We all went and slipped our caps and gowns on quickly then went to join the rest of the class. Principal Figgins began calling names and people moved toward the stage to receive their diplomas. There were only twelve names that I heard though.

"Artie Abrams

Rachel Berry

Brittany

Mike Chang

Tina Cohen-Chang

Quinn Fabray

Finn Hudson

Kurt Hummel

Mercedes Jones

Santana Lopez

Noah Puckerman

Matt Rutherford"

We all stood and cheered for each of our friends. When it had been my turn to walk across the stage, I was surprised at how good it actually felt. Receiving what Noah had once called 'a stupid piece of paper' actually felt like taking a huge step forward in my life.

"There are a few teachers who would like to share some words for the graduates." Principal Figgins announced." Mr. Schuester got up, walking backstage motioning for us to sit until he was done speaking. Of course Coach Sylvester went first.

"As I'm sure you all have kept up with every episode of Sue's Corner, you obviously know that I support euthanasia and the purification of our world. " I rolled my eyes; she was as crazy as ever. "What happened here, the event that so hugely impacted the lives of all of us in this room, was wrong and horrible. I am very impressed by the ability to survive and adapt that many students here have shown, it almost makes me wish that I'd had them on the Cheerios squad." With that, she stalked offstage. I guess that's the best we could ever get from her. Luckily Mr. Schue was next.

"When I formed New Directions four years ago, it was a ragtag bunch of misfits, and frankly, we sucked." We all laughed, the crystal clear memory of performances like 'Sit down, you're rocking the boat,' 'You're the One that I want,' and 'Push-it' coming to mind. "But over the year I watched them all grow together and become a team, a family. The next two years we just got better and I couldn't believe our success. Then that horrible tragedy happened, and I had the proudest moment of my life, when all ten of you chose to delay your graduations. Today, watching you perform and support each other, I couldn't be more glad. Some people have pitied me in the past because I don't have any children, but I have to laugh at that because I have 12. I couldn't love you more or be more proud of you if you were mine. I can't wait to see what amazing things you will accomplish because you are all going to go so far." Mr. Shue was sobbing openly as were the rest of us, well the girls and Kurt anyway. As the audience began to cheer, I took my place as captain and led them all on stage for a group hug. As I threw my arms around Mr. Schue he looked down at me smiling.

"I'm sorry I ever accused you of trying to ruin my career."

"I'm sorry I had to hurt you so many times." I shook my head mutely and hugged him tighter.

"Go get changed guys!" He told us quickly, going to sit down.

In the dressing room as I pulled on my red t-shirt and cardigan, I smiled at the chatter around me. My family.

We all stepped onstage for our final song, Finn stepped up to the microphone and Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Artie and I turned around so that our backs were to the audience. I had been shocked by this song selection.

"_Okay guys so we need a song to close with." Mr. Schue said._

"_You have to ask? We're doing Don't Stop." Mercedes said confidently. Everyone else nodded and murmured their agreement._

"_But just Rachel and Finn with the solos." Kurt said in a no questions manner. As Mr. Schue and I both looked at him with incredulous looks, the boy who had been almost as whiny as me about solos was turning down any chance for one?_

"_He's right." Mercedes added. "They started this all, they've been our leaders since the beginning, they deserve this." I threw my arms around her. "Whoa, chill out diva. Besides we're all getting solos in the other song right?" I nodded shakily._

"_That was when they first actually became 'Finn and Rachel', they have to sing it" Tina added._

_Everyone else had stated their agreement to the plan. I'd never felt more loved._

As I stood next to my friends I thought about how much had changed since we first sang this song, both for the good and the bad. Finn began introducing the song from the microphone.

"This was the first good song we ever sang as a glee club, the first time we worked together. Since then we've sung the song at Regionals, we won our first Nationals with it. It has a very special place in our hearts. It's the only song we could ever even think of ending our years together with. And we'd like to dedicate it to Mr. Schuester who made everything we did possible."

_Da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da_

_Just a small town girl  
livin´ in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin´ anywhere  
Just a city boy born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin´ anywhere_

A singer in a smoky room  
The smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the nights  
Streetlights people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the nights

Working hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin´ anything to roll the dice  
Just one more time

Some will win some will lose  
Some are born to sing the blues  
And now the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the nights  
Streetlights people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the nights

Don't Stop!

We finished triumphantly. Our last song was perfect! We all hugged for the last time as all of the other graduates filed on stage. Then it was time. We all threw our caps up in the air and I laughed along with everyone else. Time to move on past this small town school, to bigger and better things.

A/N: AWWW yay graduation! I'm not sure the speeches all turned out the way I wanted, but the message got across.

The first song is called Wavin Flag, I highly suggest you youtube it, you will have to type in "young artists for Haiti" to get the correct version. It really fit perfectly I think. I changed a couple of parts from male to female(ie brittany's) just to get everyone a solo. But other than that, I honestly tried to match the voices, I think I did a pretty good job, especially with the girls. And Kurt had to do the French(14 minutes of celine dion?)

The second song, if you don't know what it is and who sings which parts, go kill yourself! Jk ( I had the original version[pilot] in mind, but if you insist on the much more mediocre version, feel free to pretend it's the regionals one.)

So I'm not going to be able to update tomorrow ….EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, but Wednesday I will either be an updating machine, or really depressed because Puck was an idiot, so the chapter will have little to no Noah in it lol.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! By the way, do you know who the mystery couple in the back was?

So? Thoughts? Suggestions? Rotten tomatoes? Let me know!


	15. Very Familar Faces

**A/N: So I was all worried that the premiere was going to make me really mad at Puck, making it difficult to write Noah. And it didn't, yay! But was I the only one who had such issues with Rachel? That seemed way OOC for her, she's not THAT self-centered. Grrr, so I had to go reread a couple of chapters to get back in my "Rachel zone." I'm still worried about it though. Oh and note, kinda crushed me that Puck "got a vasectomy," let's just pretend that didn't happen okay? End of rant, I hope you like this chapter : ) a lot's going to happen pretty quickly.**

RPOV:

After we all changed out of our costumes and put back on our dress clothes, we all met in the hallway.

"All right, Matt, Mike, Santana, Britt, Mercedes, Tina and Artie are going to go get everything set up. The rest of us have 'important family things' we have to do first but we will be there as soon as possible." Kurt repeated our plan. We all nodded and murmured agreement before heading into the auditorium to meet our families.

I ran up to Dad and hugged him tightly.

"Your Daddy would have been so proud of you princess." He told me through tears. I smiled and hugged him as Noah and Finn walked up behind me.

"Congratulations boys." He said softly. Noah moved closer to talk to him while Finn pulled me away to go talk to his mom.

"Rachel, your speech was beautiful! And all of the music was perfect. Congratulations!" His mother told me, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Thanks Mrs. Hummel." Kurt suddenly grabbed me from behind, I squealed, startled.

"Sorry!" He said quickly.

"It's okay Kurt, you just startled me. I see someone I've got to go talk to, see you guys in a little bit." I slowly made my way over to where my biological mother stood. I knew that she'd likely been through the camp too.

"Hi Shelby." I said shyly.

"Hey Rachel, You did a wonderful job." I nodded, giving her an inquisitive look. "Going through those horrors have helped me realize how precious life is. I'd like to be part of your life, for real this time, if you'd let me."

"I'd like that." I knelt to look at the small girl hiding behind Shelby's legs. "Hi Beth, I'm your sister Rachel." Beth smiled at me, suddenly moving forward and giving me a tight hug. I looked up at Shelby an unspoken question in my eyes.

"She was luckily at a friend of mine's house. My friend took care of her for me."

"Good." I stood up slowly. "Could I go get them? They would really love to see her."

"Yes, of course. I'd like them to be able to see her." I ran off to find Quinn and Noah quickly, dragging them back to where Shelby stood. Beth had retreated behind her legs again. I bent back down as they awkwardly smiled at Shelby.

"Hey Beth, I want you to meet some very special friends of mine." She peeked out and I heard them both gasp at the sight of their daughter. Quinn knelt to talk to her while Noah helped me back to my feet before doing the same.

I smiled at the similarities between child and parents. Beth had Quinn's blonde hair and pale skin, coupled with Noah's eyes. She was a beautiful mix of the two.

"Are you going to give it up?" Shelby asked me suddenly, gesturing to my baby bump.

"No. I couldn't." I responded, glad that she hadn't asked the big question, of the baby's paternity.

I turned looking toward the back of the auditorium and saw two very familiar faces smiling at me. I tapped Noah's shoulder,

"Come with me, quick." I handed Shelby one of the invitations to my graduation party, scribbling my cell phone number on the back before pulling Noah towards the back.

When we reached them, I let go of Noah's hand and ran to hug my friend.

"Sarah! How are you?"

"I'm wonderful Rach." She held out her hand, on which a diamond ring sparkled.

"OHH! That's so exciting." I hugged her again and then turned to hug Alex too. Noah clapped Alex on the back.

"And how are you?" Sarah asked with a knowing smile towards my stomach.

"I'm good; everything's getting back to normal. My dad, my friends, Finn."

"Ahh yes, can I meet the infamous Finn?" She asked. I nodded, turning to search for my boyfriend, he wasn't hard to spot. I waved him over. He ambled over slowly, looking interestedly at Sarah and Alex.

"Guys this is Finn. Finn this is Sarah and Alex."

"What about me?" Noah asked in a mock-offended tone.

"They all know you, goof." I slapped his head lightly.

"I've heard so much about you Finn; it's great to finally meet you." Sarah said. He looked at me, obviously puzzled. I stood on tiptoe to whisper in his ear.

"We met them at the camp."

"Oh"

He smiled back at Sarah and started talking to her animatedly about the graduation. I turned slightly and caught sight of a police officer standing by the door. He looked familiar, wait he was one of the ones in charge of the investigation into the camp. He was looking around as if he was looking for someone. I excused myself from the group quickly, wandering toward him. As I got closer I saw a girl standing next to him. A very familiar girl.

"Hannah Puckerman?" I asked incredulously.

"Rachel!" She cried, throwing herself at me for a hug, obviously glad to see a somewhat familiar face. "Do you know where my brother is?" She asked nervously.

"I sure do. I can go get him right now." She nodded eagerly and when I saw the officer nod, I turned and quickly headed back to where I had left my friends. I found Noah and Alex deeply engrossed in a discussion about the impact of Super Mario Brothers on civilization. I rolled my eyes, some things never change.

"Hey Noah, can you come with me, there's someone who wants to see you." He nodded confused, following me across the room. As we got within her sight range, a voice yelled,

"NOAH!" His sister crashed against him, hugging him tightly. He looked down at her, speechless.

"Hannah?" He said tentatively. "Oh gosh it's good to see you! I thought…" She reached a finger up to his lips to shush him and he hugged her so tight it seemed like he would break her.

The officer walked up.

"You are able to take care of her then?" Noah looked at me.

"Don't you even ask that question! The answer is yes definitely!"

"Yes." He told to officer firmly, clutching Hannah tightly.

The rest of the required 'mingling' passed quickly. I also gave Alex and Sarah an invitation for my graduation party along with my cell phone number.

Soon it was time to head to the glee club "party." We had all decided to meet in the field that we had launched fireworks from on our last Friday night together for a picnic and some more fireworks. Noah looked uncertainly at his sister.

"I'm sure she can come Noah, or my dad would be perfectly willing to take her home with him."

"Seeing as she's half-asleep here, I think I'll choose the second option. I nodded and we found my dad quickly and arranged for him to tale Hannah home. Noah hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek, and then the two of us went to get in Kurt's car with him and Finn to drive to the party.

Finn and I climbed into the backseat and I cuddled close against him as Kurt began blasting the Wicked soundtrack.

The party was just like good old times. Many of the parents had contributed delicious food and as soon as it got dark we launched our fireworks. I sat between Finn's legs, leaning back against him as we watched Noah, Mike and Matt try to not get burned as they lit fireworks.

At some point Noah had of course brought out the alcohol, who knows where he got it. I of course was in the minority that was not drinking; Quinn had also turned down the alcohol. Finn had taken one look around and focused on Kurt who was fully participating in some drinking game and sighed.

"I guess I've just been made designated driver."

"I can drive if you want me too." I offered, secretly hoping he wouldn't take me up on it.

"Nah, I don't want you to have to drive that thing, I don't think you could see over the wheel. You shouldn't be driving anyway."

"I'm pregnant, not incapable." I said rather sharply. He sighed as Quinn gave him a death glare too.

"Fine! But I seriously don't want you having to drive the three of us drunk. If we load up Kurt's car and Quinn's we'll be able to get everyone home, right?"

"Yes." Quinn answered him.

"Ok, the rest of them can get their cars tomorrow." So the three of us sat and watched as the rest got more and more drunk. It really was quite amusing when they started playing truth or dare. Noah ended up singing Katy Perry at the top of his lungs, Kurt had to kiss Mercedes, Mike and Matt did the tango and that was only the beginning. When Santana dared Artie to roll off a ramp and jump over our campfire, Finn, Quinn, and I decided it was definitely time to get everyone home. We pushed and prodded them all toward the cars. Finn and I took Kurt and Noah(obviously) as well as Mercedes who was sleeping over with Kurt, and Artie and Tina, because there was no way that Quinn was going to get Artie out of her car and into his wheelchair. Quinn led Mike, Matt Santana and Brittany to her car.

"Bye Quinn, see you tomorrow!" I called as I hopped into the passenger seat.

"Where are you seeing her tomorrow?" Finn asked, puzzled.

"We're going to the mall. All the girls are."

"Oh."

It was a pretty uneventful drive home if you don't count Kurt and Noah singing 'California Girls' off-key in the backseat. We dumped Tina and Artie at their respective houses, and then turned to head to my house.

When we got there, I hopped out then reached back and grabbed Noah's arm to pull him out of the car. He refused to move and Finn sighed, coming over to yank him out.

"Come on asshole, get your butt out here." He managed to drag him out of the backseat and onto the driveway. Noah stood there swaying slowly and singing under his breath, "daisy dukes, bikinis on top." Finn sighed and turned toward me.

"See you tomorrow night?"

"Of course, Dad invited you for dinner. He's burning pasta."

"I love burnt pasta. It's my favorite."

"Every type of food is your favorite."

"True. I'll see you then. Text me." He leaned down and kissed me slowly. "I love you."

"I love you too. Dream of me." He smiled slowly.

"Always."

**A/N: Finchel fluff at the end….I couldn't resist it : )**

**So what'd you think? I couldn't possibly kill Noah's lil sis. I didn't know her name so I just went with Hannah.**

**For the record, I was aware when I started this story that Matt was gone this season, I'm protesting it by keeping him firmly in my story. He's JUST AS IMPORTANT as Mike!**

**Reviews make me SMILE! BTW- there's 3 chapters left after this one, I would so love to make it to 100 reviews?  
**

**So? Thoughts? Suggestions? Rotten Tomatoes? Let me know!**


	16. Remember this Night Forever

**A/N: Warning: non-Finchel shippers, you might want to skip the third section, it's entirely the Finchel fluff that I can't resist writing, it "just bubbles up inside of me and I try to hold it in but it all just comes bursting out." Not really, I don't want to hold it in, I just wanted to quote Rach…but the second section is Puckleberry-ish, so I hope it'll please you crazies…jk lol… 1****st**** and 4****th**** section are everybody, mostly focused on Rach.**

RPOV:

We all gathered around a table in the food court with our various drinks and snacks. I'd gotten a strawberry-kiwi smoothie. I sighed as I sank into the chair. It felt like we'd been shopping for hours and while I didn't have the most bags by far; I still had quite a few. Kurt slammed his head on the table.

"Remind me to never ever drink again! I have the most awful hangover!" I fished a bottle of ibuprofen out of my purse, handing him two pills. I held out the bottle to the rest. Tina and Mercedes both gratefully grabbed some while Santana and Brittany just shook their heads.

"Well some of us tried to inform you of that fact last night, but you were too busy making out with your best friend to care." Quinn commented dryly.

"WHAT?" Mercedes and Kurt screeched at the same time.

"Ha, Finn owes me 5 bucks." Quinn said satisfied.

"He owes me too, Noah definitely did not remember California Girls, either that or he's just denying it which is highly likely but Finn still owes me!" I added triumphantly. Sometime the night before, Quinn and I had resorted to betting against Finn which of the dares would be remembered the next day and so far we were both beating his bets by a long shot.

"Okay, let's talk about something besides how big of fools we made of ourselves last night. Rachel! Baby names?" Kurt said quickly.

"I have a couple in mind, not sharing though. You all get to find out when she's born and not before."

"You're keeping her then?" Quinn asked. I could see a hint of regret in her eyes.

"Yes. Finn and I were already planning to get an apartment in New York since we're both going to school there. Dad's going to go up there with us in a couple weeks to find one and paint it and everything. It's going to be tough, but we'll be able to do it."

"I'm so glad for you that Finn's been so great about this whole thing. I guess the honesty makes a difference." Quinn replied, still looking sad.

"I guess. So what are we doing the rest of the summer?" I asked, trying to change the subject. As the rest of the group started talking excitedly about pool parties and road trips, I reached over and grabbed Quinn's hand. She smiled at me, and then turned to join in the conversation. Mission accomplished!

L L L L L L L L L L LL L L L L L L L L L L L L L L

NPOV:

Finn had come over for dinner, again. I mean seriously, I get that he likes hanging out with Rachel, but his mom is an awesome cook and Mr. Berry, well the man could burn water. So then after dinner, Hannah and I sat at the kitchen table playing scrabble while Mr. Berry washed the dishes. Rachel had dragged Finn upstairs for who knows what. I certainly didn't want to know what they were doing.

Suddenly I heard Rachel yelling. I looked at Mr. Berry, trying to decide if someone needed to go upstairs. Rachel was extremely hormonal lately and screamed at everyone for no reason, but then again, Finn sure could be an idiot sometimes. When I heard his raised voice as well I quickly headed upstairs, Mr. Berry right behind, to see what was going on.

"Finn, you just don't understand!"

"Well then help me to! I love you Rachel and I know you're hurting but if you can't even talk to me about it then how can I help you?"

"By not expecting me to be perfectly normal!" Ok at least part of this was definitely hormones, Finn treated Rachel like she was made of glass, he definitely did not expect her to be normal. On the other hand, something had set this off and I had to find out what.

"Gosh, Rachel, don't you think this is hard on me too? You never think about anyone but yourself!" Okay that was crossing the line. Rachel sank to her bed, tears beginning to spill from her eyes. Finn took a tentative step towards her but I grabbed his arm quickly.

"Don't you dare pull that crap Hudson! As I see it, Rachel thinks about everyone but herself! Especially you!"

"Fuck you Puck." He pushed past me and headed towards the door. Mr. Berry turned to follow him, motioning me towards Rachel. I sat beside her and gently drew her close.

"It's okay Rach; it's all going to be okay." She looked up at me and smiled through her tears.

"I've heard that before."

"Well I mean it, he'll probably come back tomorrow on his hands and knees. Now sit up and tell me the whole story."

"It's really nothing. He wanted to go to a movie tonight and I didn't feel up to it. He gave me puppy dog eyes and, well. I hate hormones!" She suddenly yelled.

"I'm not too fond of them either princess. Now go to sleep, everything will be better in the morning."

"Will you stay here till I fall asleep?" I laughed.

"Sure." She pulled me down so that I was lying beside her. I hugged her gently, resting one hand on her stomach.

"Thanks Noah." She was asleep within minutes. I stayed there for a little bit, feeling the small movements of the baby, before heading down to finish the scrabble game.

L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L

RPOV:

I heard a knock on the door as I was sitting watching Funny Girl with Hannah. Noah was in the corner, pretending to be asleep but I had a feeling he was really watching as well. I paused the movie and went to answer the door.

"Finn!" I had half expected him not to show up for our planned date after our fight yesterday. He handed me a bouquet. "What's this for?"

"I'm sorry Rach. I was way out of line yesterday and I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course Finn, it was my fault too."

"But you had a reason. I'm just an idiot."

"You're not an idiot Finn." I heard footsteps behind us and turned to see Noah walk up. "Ahh you're awake then." I laughed as he gave me a dirty look. He turned to Finn and raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"You're early."

"We're going to dinner now. See you later!" Finn took my hand and pulled me out of the house.

"Whoa Finn. I've got to go change." I went upstairs and slipped on a three-quarter length black skirt and a loose red blouse. I brushed my hair out and put on a little makeup. I called good bye to my dad as I returned to meet Finn by the door. Saying goodbye to Noah and Hannah, we walked out to Finn's car. I was shocked when he walked over with me and opened my door before getting in himself.

"Kurt got to you, huh?" I asked him. He nodded. He pulled out of the driveway and headed to the fanciest restaurant in Lima. I was in shock. "What are we doing here?"

"What I'm not allowed to take my girl out for something special once in a while?"

"Wow. Finn, this is just amazing." He walked around and opened my door quickly. He grabbed my hand and led me into the restaurant.

"Reservation for Hudson." He said to the waitress who gave him an appraising look before looking at me with disgust. I was getting used to the nasty looks, how sad was that?

We followed a waiter to our seats. The meal was really quite delicious and I was still slightly in shock that Finn had actually thought to come here. When we had finished eating, Finn paid the bill and brought me out to his car. He drove to a small park and led me down the path to the overlook for a small pond. I looked out at the beautiful view and smiled, turning to Finn to tell him how beautiful it was, I found him down on one knee.

"Rachel, I love you more than anything. I wouldn't want to live without you ever, you can ask Kurt or anyone, me without you is not a pretty sight. You are the best thing in my life, you are my life. It doesn't have to be now or soon or for years if you want, but I want you to be mine. I want to come home to your beautiful face every day and be the father to all of your children. Rachel Barbra Berry, will you become Rachel Hudson someday?" He pulled out a box with a beautiful ring in it. I was speechless. "Rachel, will you marry me?" The words just didn't come, I couldn't find words to tell him what I knew so clearly in my heart, what I'd known since the first day I met him. "Is you not being able to talk right now a good thing or a bad thing?" He asked nervously. I laughed.

"A good thing Finn. Yes of course I'll marry you. YES YES YES YES YES!" He slid the ring on my finger then stood up and kissed me, picking me up despite my awkwardly large stomach and spinning me around. "I love you Finn."

L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L

We finally left the park, as we got in Finn's car I couldn't stop smiling.

"Finn, I'm going to remember this night forever. Thank you."

"No problem, I'll always remember it too. I love you. Hey, do you mind if we stop by my house before I take you home. I've got to grab something quick."

"Sure." He held my hand lightly as we drove to his house.

"Come in, though I warn you my mother is going to attack you when she sees that." He nodded toward the ring glinting on my hand. I laughed and followed him inside. I had just enough time to see the large banner hanging on the wall which read 'Congratulations Rachel' and was adorned with a large baby bottle. As I was beginning to process the sign, a chorus of voices shouted,

"SURPRISE!" I looked around the room in awe. I was surrounded by all of my family and friends; the whole glee club, of course, Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury, Mrs. Schuester now, Mr. and Mrs. Hummel, Shelby and Beth, Dad, Hannah, and Sarah and Alex. Everyone I loved was there. I was soon mobbed with a bunch of hugs.

"Wow she was actually surprised. You did a better job of hiding it from her than I thought you would." I could hear Kurt comment to Finn.

"Well I had her a bit distracted." My boyfriend, fiancé, smiled at me across the room. Suddenly Quinn noticed the ring.

"OH MY GOSH!" She squealed at the top of her lungs and I was attacked by a whole new round of hugs. When all the excitement had finally died down, Kurt clapped his hands eagerly.

"Present time!" He guided me to the couch, Quinn quickly sitting on the other side as little Beth clambered into her lap. I oohed and ahhed appropriately over all of the presents.

The only slightly awkward moment came when I opened Mike's gift. He'd gotten a set of little bibs. They were packaged so that only the top two showed and I of course was forced to open the package to show them all. The first couple said things like 'Princess' and 'Angel,' one even said 'Future Star,' but the last one, I realized as I pulled it out, read 'Daddy's little girl.' The entire room seemed to freeze as Kurt grabbed it and held it up before he comprehended what it said. Mike turned red; Noah and Finn both looked like they'd just seen death. I quickly thanked Mike for the gift and moved on to the next one, but the awkward air lingered slightly.

As the party was winding down, I ended up out on the porch with Shelby. She kept looking inside where Beth was curled up asleep in Noah's lap on the couch.

"Is it everything you thought it would be? Having Beth?" I couldn't resist the question. I had forgiven her a long time ago, but we'd never had this discussion.

"Yes. And more. The heartache every time I'm not with her, the worry, but most of all the joy. But you know, actually knowing my daughter is much more than I ever dreamed it would be." She looked at me and smiled. "I can't imagine not having you in my life Rachel. And I'm so glad you've found all this happiness. You have wonderful friends. Your dad loves you more than anything in the world. And Finn seems like you're his entire world."

"He's my world." I smiled. "Shelby, do you think I can do it? Raise my daughter and go to Juilliard and try to get on Broadway. Is it an unattainable dream?"

"I don't think any dream is unattainable. And you are going to be a wonderful mother. You just have to sort her fathers out first."

"I know. I want them both to be a part of her life. Just, I don't know if that's going to work out. Noah, he, I don't even know Shelby!"I was sobbing now. She held me close.

"It'll all work out in the end Rachel. You just have to have faith."

"Thanks Shelby."

**A/N: So who knows what the next chapter is going to be? I might give the first correct guesser a sneak peek …**

**I had to add the proposal, my little Finchel heart was begging for it.**

**So what did you think? REVIEW! Please! **

**So? Thoughts? Suggestions? Rotten Tomatoes? Let me know!**


	17. You're a Moron and She's Perfect

**A/N: I'm a little bit disgruntled by how few reviews I got for the last chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! It keeps up my confidence that people actually like this randomness I come up with in my head.**

**And now the moment you've all been waiting for…**

NPOV:

I was woken up in the middle of the night by a sudden yell. I got up and stumbled quickly to Rachel's room to see Quinn kneeling on the bed next to her, smoothing Rachel's hair and whispering in her ear soothingly. Quinn had insisted on staying here a couple weeks ago. She'd told Rachel that her "dad and Noah are useless and Hannah's too young to help you much. I'm coming to stay with you till the baby's born." And I have to say it, I was glad she was there. Quinn seemed to know exactly when to leave Rachel alone and when to comfort her, she always knew exactly what to do about the little nuances that Mr. Berry and I were clueless about. Not to mention, she was a halfway decent cook.

"What's wrong?" I asked the girls.

"Well, gee I don't know, the baby's coming!" Rachel screamed at me.

"Okay, isn't it a bit early?"

"Only a couple days. Perfectly normal." Quinn stated calmly. "Now Rachel breathe, sweetie. Puck, go get her dad and call Finn."

"Shelby too." Rachel muttered.

"Okay, Shelby too." Quinn repeated. As I walked away I heard Rachel explaining to Quinn,

"I just need my mother now."

"I know Rach. Trust me, I get it."

I knocked on Mr. Berry's door sharply. He appeared within seconds.

"Rachel?" He asked hoarsely. I nodded and we turned to go back to her room. As we reached it I saw Hannah walking out into the hallway.

"Go get dressed." She ordered us. I sighed; I guess we couldn't go to the hospital in our pajamas. I ran and threw on some clothes quickly. Returning to Rachel's room I saw Hannah grabbing a duffel bag out of the closet. Of course Rachel had packed a bag for this weeks ago.

"Her dad went to get the car, help her downstairs Puck." Quinn told me forcefully. I obeyed her order quickly, scooping Rachel up into my arms and carrying her to the car. As Quinn and Hannah got in the backseat with Rach, Quinn looked at me.

"Did you call Finn and Shelby?"

"Oh shit!" I hurriedly pulled out my phone, dialing Finn's familiar number.

"Moron." Rachel said, with a moan of pain.

"Finn?" He grunted sleepily. "Dude, Rachel's having the baby. Get your ass to the hospital."

"Crap. I'm on my way! Tell her I love her." He hung up but not before I heard a crash in the background. I didn't even want to know what that was.

"He says he loves you." I told Rachel. Quinn grabbed my phone.

"I'll call Shelby." She dialed quickly, I had no clue how she actually knew Shelby's number but whatever, and relayed the message in a very businesslike way.

Before I knew it we were pulling up to the hospital. I got out and picked Rachel up out of the backseat. I carried her inside and told the nurse frantically,

"She's having the baby!"A nurse brought up a wheelchair quickly and I settled her into it. A nurse pushed her to a room with the rest of us following behind. Just as they got Rachel on the bed, Finn came bursting in the door.

"Am I on time? Did I miss it?"

"You're just in time for the fun part." Quinn commented dryly.

"Fun for who?" Rachel asked. Shelby entered the room, a sleepy Beth trailing behind.

A doctor walked in behind her.

"Who's staying?"

"I think I'll pass." Mr. Berry said, kissing Rachel's cheek and grabbing Beth and Hannah's hands, towing them out of the room.

"The rest of you stay!" Rachel ordered. The doctor handed us scrubs to go put on.

Let me tell you, seeing a girl you care about through labor, is not any easier the second time around. It shouldn't have shocked me that it was even worse. Rachel's a lot louder than Quinn in general and it was no exception.

"How much longer?" She screamed angrily.

"You took fourteen hours baby." Shelby told her matter-of-factly.

"FOURTEEN FUCKING HOURS?" Rachel yelled. I couldn't hold in a laugh, it was the first time I'd heard her swear without prompting. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?"

"Nothing Rach."

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" She screamed at me as the next contraction came. Finn looked like he was going to pass out.

"It'll all be okay Rach." He said softly. I could have told him that that was a mistake.

"I HATE YOU!"

Finally the nurse told her to give one last push.

"MOMMY, HELP ME!" She screamed as another cry was added to her own. I gasped as the nurse held up a tiny little baby, she was so beautiful. I heard a loud noise in the corner. Finn had fainted. I laughed at the sight. Wimp.

"Is he okay?" Rachel asked nervously. She was the one who'd just delivered a baby and she was worried about her wimp of a boyfriend. I rolled my eyes.

"He's perfectly fine." A nurse said, straightening up after quickly checking on him. "Just shock I suppose." Another nurse walked up to me.

"Do you want to cut the cord?" I looked at Rachel, unsure. She nodded and smiled encouragingly. The nurse guided my hands as I had to cut the last attachment between Rachel and her daughter. The nurses finished cleaning her off and gently laid the baby in Rachel's arms. She was the tiniest and most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, besides Beth of course. My two girls.

"I'm going to go get your dad." Shelby said softly, squeezing Rachel's hand. Quinn followed her out. Finn had managed to get himself off the floor and he came over to stand on the opposite side of the bed from me.

"What's her name Rach?" Rachel looked up at us, smiling.

"Eliza Noelle Berry. Eliza is of course from 'My Fair Lady,' a future star needs a star's name." She didn't say how she'd picked the middle name but we all knew. I sneaked a glance at Finn, he was staring at Rachel a smile on his face. Well maybe Finn didn't know.

Mr. Berry came running into the room then, followed closely behind by my sister and Quinn.

"Hey Grandpa." Rachel said softly to her father. He smiled reaching his arms out for his granddaughter. After settling Eliza in his arms, Rachel looked questioningly at Quinn.

"Shelby took Beth home. She said she'd be back later, when it's actually today."

"Oh. What time is it?" I looked at my cell phone.

"4:35"

"Wow." After Hannah and Quinn took their turns holding Eliza, Mr. Berry stood up.

"What do you say we head home girls? Everyone needs some sleep and we can come back here later." Quinn and Hannah both nodded and followed him out. I decided I'd stay a bit longer, I hadn't even held Eliza yet.

"Here, Noah come hold her." Rachel invited me. As she placed the tiny little girl in my arms I felt a thrill of fear. What if I dropped her? As I looked at her, the worry evaporated. She was perfect, little Eliza. I stood there just looking at the perfect little baby in my arms for a while, I could hear Finn and Rachel talking in the background but I didn't pay any attention to their conversation, my whole world right now consisted of this tiny baby girl. After a while I decided that maybe Finn deserved a turn holding Eliza.

"What If I break her?" He asked nervously.

"You won't break her Finn. Here come sit." Rachel patted the bed and he sat gingerly. I placed Eliza in his arms carefully. He smiled at her.

"So I've been thinking and this can totally work out…" Rachel was off on one of her famous Rachel Berry rants. Something about a dysfunctional but loving family for baby Eliza. It didn't even matter; I knew what I was going to do already. I looked up at Rach, Finn had returned the baby to her and she was clinging to her daughter as she explained her crazy plan. Finn had placed his arm around her and they looked like the perfect family. Who was I kidding? They were the perfect family and Rachel was Finn's girl. I couldn't believe I had ever been so stupid to forget that fact. She was Finn's girl and always had been. Any dreams well, that's all they were dreams. I couldn't take any more of it. I yawned loudly.

"I think I probably need to go and take a nap. Finn could I borrow your car? I'll come back up with your dad Rach." He tossed me the keys easily. I leant down and kissed Rachel's cheek then stroked a finger along Eliza's soft small face. "See you guys later."

I walked out of the hospital tears threatening to roll down my face. I turned and slammed my fist into the wall of the hospital.

"Idiot!" I told myself firmly. "She was never yours and she'll never be yours stop stop hoping." A couple of old ladies gave me a funny look as I got in Finn's car and slammed the door with a bit more force than necessary. I peeled out of the parking lot with only one thing on my mind. Rachel.

**A/N: There's only one chapter left!**

**I tried not to go into too much detail for the birth a) because I don't know that much and b) because I didn't want to.**

**How do you guys like the name, I know a lot of you were pulling for Noelle Caroline but I decided it was too much Noah and Finn wouldn't be able to let it slip past.**

**One more chapter! How would you guys feel about a sequel? I think I'm going to write it whether you like it or not. **

**So? Thoughts? Suggestions? Rotten Tomatoes? Let me know!**


	18. The One Who Wasn't There

**A/N: This is it. The final chapter! Thanks to all of you who've stuck with this story from the beginning, this chapter is for you.**

RPOV:

"Where is she?" Kurt burst through the door excitedly. I held a finger to my lips as he was followed in by Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Mike, Matt, Santana, Brittany, and Mr. and Mrs. Schuester. Quinn brought up the rear, laughing as she caught sight of Kurt who was now bouncing up and down excitedly. I pointed over in the corner, where Finn was asleep with little Eliza on his chest. I'd woken up late last night to be informed by Finn that I'd slept the entire day and I'd better be awake tomorrow because the rest of the glee club was eager to meet my daughter. So I'd asked a nurse to wake me up early this morning so I'd be ready for their arrival. I'd spent the last hour watching Finn and Eliza sleeping.

"Awww." Mercedes cooed as she tiptoed towards Finn. "She's so tiny." The rest of the group let out a chorus of agreement, waking Finn up. Startled he sat up quickly; I squealed as he almost lost his hold on Eliza. He cradled her to him securely, glaring at the group by the door.

"Can I hold her?" Kurt directed his question to me as he walked over to Finn.

"Of course!" Finn gently handed her to his step-brother. Kurt stared down at her with an undefinable expression on his face for a few minutes before finally saying excitedly,

"Hey baby! I'm your Uncle Kurt!" I laughed at his self given title.

"Her name's Eliza. Eliza Noelle Berry."

"That's a beautiful name Rachel." Miss Pillsbury, no Mrs. Schuester, told me. The rest of the group murmured their agreements as they carefully took turns holding her.

"While you're both here, Kurt I was wondering if you'd like to be her godfather. Quinn, you're the only possible choice for her godmother."

"Really? I'd love to!" Kurt said excitedly. Quinn nodded, tears beginning to fall from her eyes. I reached for her hand, smiling at her.

After a while they all trickled out, promising to come back later. I sank back into the pillows as Finn pulled his chair up next to me. Quinn was holding Eliza on the other side of the bed, murmuring softly to her.

Dad walked into the room, closely followed by Shelby and Beth who made a beeline for Quinn and Eliza, chattering a mile a minute.

"Where's Noah at?" I asked Dad, "I thought he was coming back here with you." He looked at me with a sad expression on his face. "What? Dad tell me!"

"Honey, I went to get Noah and Hannah to come back up here and their rooms were empty."

"Like empty, empty?" I asked my voice cracking. He nodded sadly. "No, no. He wouldn't have just left like that. He didn't even say goodbye!" My voice was rising of its own accord. I couldn't believe it. He was supposed to be my best friend! Finn stood up quickly, tipping his chair over.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked him nervously, clearly recognizing the fury building on Finn's face.

"Going to call the fucking asshole and tell him to get his ass back here!" He stormed out of the room. We all waited in uneasy silence. I could feel tears flowing from my eyes. Within five minutes, Finn stalked back into the room, still looking furious.

"This number is no longer in service. Please check the number you dialed and try again." He spat out.

"Maybe you dialed the wrong number." Shelby suggested tentatively. Quinn, Finn and I all shook our heads.

"He's had the same cell number since fifth grade. Finn knows it backwards and forwards." Quinn explained. Finn nodded in agreement, slamming his hand down on the table.

"I'm going to murder him." He said forcefully, finally looking at me. The tears were still flowing freely. Quinn got up and gently set Eliza in my arms. I held her like a lifeline, looking down at her perfect features which I could already tell were going to look exactly like her now absent biological father.

After sitting in silence for a while, Quinn, Dad, Shelby and Beth slipped out, leaving me and Finn alone.

"He's not coming back, is he?" I asked softly, scared to hear the answer.

"I hate to have to tell you this Rach, but I don't think so." He sighed. He wrapped an arm around me, holding me tight and reached out a finger to stroke Eliza's tiny hand. Her little fingers gripped his large one tightly.

"Can we do this Finn? I don't think I fully realized how tiny she would be."

"Rach, everything is going to be perfectly fine. She's going to grow up to be as beautiful and amazing as her wonderful mother." I smiled at him, the sharp pang of Noah's desertion fading a bit as I looked into Finn's eyes. He kissed me tenderly then bent down and started mumbling baby talk to Eliza. I looked at them, the loves of my life. Maybe we could do this.

L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L

It wasn't easy but we did it. The first few months after we moved to New York were tough. Finn and I were both trying to juggle full class schedules, he at NYU and me at Juilliard, with raising a baby who had yet to sleep through the night. Eventually we settled into a pattern and it got easier and easier as time went on.

Eliza grew and thrived, loved by our crazy "family." Kurt and Mercedes were both in New York as well and Eliza spent countless hours with "Uncle Kurt and Auntie Cedes." Quinn visited frequently as did Eliza's Grandpa and Nana Shelby. And of course, all of New Directions had an annual reunion where Eliza was the center of attention.

There was always the missing person that I could never forget though. When Eliza was a month old, I called OSU, to get the email address for a certain student of theirs who was there on a football scholarship. I sent pictures and reports of Eliza often. The emails were never replied to but I knew he read them. Every time an OSU game was on the TV, Finn would sit beside me, gently hugging me, as I watched. He started playing in the starting line-up his sophomore year.

My junior year, Eliza and I took a trip home for the weekend to see my dad. Finn had to stay in the city. Saturday morning I heard a knock on my door and opened it to find a small envelope on the ground. I picked up the envelope, finding two tickets to the afternoon OSU game, Dad's car keys, and gas money. I stared at them for a long time before bringing Eliza downstairs, strapping her car seat in and taking off for Columbus. He scored his record number of points that game. I stood and cheered along with the rest of the fans every time. After the game, I carried Eliza down the bleachers, half intending to go and say hello. As I reached the ground level, my eyes found him, kissing one of the cheerleaders passionately. I stood frozen and listened to him invite her to 'his place.' I turned quickly and walked out of the stadium. How could I have forgotten? I knew what he was. Noah "Puck" Puckerman, as the football announcers said, had been WHMS's resident man-whore and badass; it shouldn't have surprised me that he retained the title at OSU. Gosh I felt so stupid.

I stopped sending the emails after that. I figured, he'd never shown interest in them, and he knew my email if he decided he wanted to get in touch. That hadn't changed since fifth grade either. When we got back after the game, Dad saw my face and didn't ask any questions, instead swinging Eliza around and asking what she wanted for dinner. When we got back to New York Finn was waiting anxiously. Eliza ran to him yelling,

"DADDY!" He picked her up and swung her around before coming to greet me with a kiss.

"I'm so glad to have my girls home!" He said, smiling brightly.

The next year, I sat on our couch, watching OSU's championship game. I hadn't been able to resist the pull. Finn sat next to me with Eliza on his lap as we watched him streak up the field. In the middle of the fourth quarter, he went down and didn't get up. I sat there in horror, waiting for someone, anyone to tell why they'd just carried my best friend, motionless off the field on a stretcher. Finn fed Eliza dinner and put her in bed that night as I sat frozen on the couch, watching the sports news, waiting anxiously for the college update every hour. By the time they finally told us that Puck Puckerman would never play football again, maybe would never walk again, at 11:00, Finn had returned to sit next to me and he was there to hold me close as I sobbed.

When I graduated from Juilliard already having been offered a supporting role in a Broadway show, they were all there. Kurt held Eliza on his lap, Quinn held Beth, Shelby, Dad, Mercedes, Alex and Sarah with their newborn son who they'd named Noah, Mr. and Mrs. Schuester and Finn all stretched out in a row cheering when my name was called.

Opening night I looked out in the crowd after the curtain call. Maybe I couldn't see them but I knew they were all there. Finn, Eliza, Kurt, Quinn, Shelby, Beth, Dad, Alex, Sarah, baby Noah, Mr. and Mrs. Schuester, Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Britt, Santana, Mike, and Matt. I'd gotten a bouquet in the dressing room with a card that said 'You've always been our star- New Directions.' But that night, as with graduation, Finn and I's wedding, and every birthday Eliza celebrated, it was the one who wasn't there who almost mattered more than the ones who were.

FIN

**A/N: And that's the end!**

**I'm sorry it turned out so depressingly: (but I have a sequel in mind+ another one after if you guys keep liking it, this was just where this story needed to end.**

**I didn't write the Finchel wedding mostly bc I can't stop the fluff for that and I was already breaking the Puckleberrry shippers hearts enough…if you're interested in my idea of the perfect finchel wedding go to 'Don't Stop Believing' Chapter 9 and remove the Puck parts ;\**

**FTR- Noah didn't like die or anything, I just didn't feel like trying to come up with a realistic medical ailment…He's fine!**

**A few requests:**

**1: Sequel: Title ideas? Pairings you would like to see? (It will be finchel+Wemma as per this story and 1sided puckleberry again but any other pairings are open) Plot points you'd like? It'll start when Eliza is 10….Any other suggestions? I'll put up a note on the end of this story when I post it.**

**2. REVIEWS! Please review- I'd love to know, what your **_**favorite characters, quotes, scenes, chapters **_**of this story were**

**Once again. Thank y'all for reading this and please review! **

**Lots of Love,**

**Lily**


	19. THANK YOU!

**A/N: Hey guys,**

**Once again I want to thank you all for reading and alerting/Favoriting/REVIEWING 'My Best Friend's Girl' I'm wowed by the response to it.**

**I just published the sequel "Touching Hands." I hope you all enjoy it. Suggestions for pairings, plot points, and now: children, names, ages, etc. (esp. Finn/Rach) are VERY welcome.**

**Quick question- would y'all be interested in reading a story where Finn/Rach "adopt" a seven/eight year old Beth when something happens to Shelby? They'd be married etc…idk, just a random idea I have floating in my mind.**

**Thanks again and I hope you enjoy 'Touching Hands!"**

**Lots of Love, **

**Lily**


End file.
